


Страна, достойная своих героев - 2: Хлад повелевает

by Raznoglazaya



Category: A Land Fit for Heroes - Richard Morgan
Genre: Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Фанатский перевод второй книги трилогии Ричарда Моргана "Страна, достойная своих героев".Пока стоит на паузе, ждет окончания фандомных мероприятий.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Воплощение правила "Тебе не додали - додай себе сам". Я искала официальный перевод, не нашла и решила сделать свой. Надеюсь, он будет не очень плох и, надеюсь, я смогу переводить по главе в день.
> 
> Я не профессиональный переводчик.
> 
> Я не извлекаю никакой выгоды из перевода. Все сделано just for fun.

Когда они спустились к опушке леса за Хинерионом, Герин увидел, как дрожит от жара воздух над поросшей кустарниками пустошью впереди, и понял: момент истины настал.  
Выживи или умри – так выглядел их последний шанс.

– Мы сваримся здесь заживо, – сообщил он остальным тем вечером, когда они сидели в цепях и ждали, пока их покормят. – Слышите, что говорят погонщики? До Ихелтета еще по меньшей мере шесть недель, и идти нужно все время на юг, так что с каждым шагом будет делаться только жарче. Думаете, эти ублюдки собираются давать нам больше воды или еды, чем сейчас?  
– Конечно, собираются, придурок.

Тигет, бледнокожий и откормленный, как большинство горожан, и, очевидно, слишком ленивый мудак для того, чтобы хотеть свободы любой мало-мальски серьезной ценой, фыркнул, засопел и высморкался в два пальца. Как и половина скованных в их вереницу людей, он подхватил простуду. Он смахнул сопли на землю и сердито уставился на Герина.

– Ты что, не понимаешь? Им нужно продать нас по прибытии в Ихелтет. Как им это удастся, если мы не доберемся или от нас к тому моменту только кожа да кости останутся? Может, ты слишком мелкий и тупой для того, чтобы ухватить суть, рясконогий, но это торговля. Мертвыми мы ничего не стоим.

Рясконогий.

В некоторых кваралах Трелейна это слово считалось достаточно оскорбительным для мгновенного вызова на дуэль на полях Бриллин-Хилл на рассвете. В других местах за него всего лишь пыряли ножом и сбрасывали тело в реку. Как и в случае со всем остальным в городе, это всего лишь общие предположения – уровень достатка и район определяли, что именно случится. И вверх, и вниз по реке, в Глейдсе или в портовых трущобах общий смысл был таков: никто в Трелейне не допустит, чтобы про него говорили, что в нем есть хоть капля крови болотных жителей.

Герин вырос на болотах и в город бы с доплатой не переехал. Он пропустил словечко мимо ушей, как делали его сородичи столько, сколько он себя помнил.

Слишком многое было на кону.

– Тигет, ты когда-нибудь видел, как в гавань заходят траулеры? – спросил он ровным тоном. – Думаешь, каждая рыбешка, попавшая в сеть, оказывается в итоге на рынке?

Звенья цепи на плече Герина звякнули нетерпеливо. Из сгущающейся темноты раздался жесткий, гневный голос:  
– Что ты говоришь про рыбу?

То был другой горожанин, чьего имени Герин не помнил – более тощий и побитый работой, чем Тигет. За все время, что они шли вереницей, он практически ни слова не сказал; на привалах проводил большую часть времени, уставясь в никуда и шевеля челюстью так, словно пережевывал последние клочки табака. Как и большинство его сородичей, он, казалось, не способен был впихнуть в голову все, что с ним произошло.

– Херню он несет, – презрительно усмехнулся Тигет. – Больше ничего не умеет. В смысле, только глянь на него: чахлое болотное отродье, как все с рынка Стров, кто предсказывает судьбу или дергается на потеху толпе. Читать не умеет, писать не умеет, может, даже дальше пяти считать не умеет. Он понятия не имеет, как работают торговые предприятия.

Герин чуть улыбнулся.

– Ну, раз уж ты и все остальные в этой веренице были проданы в рабство за долги, я думаю, в этом мы примерно равны.

Тигет выругался и дернулся к нему. Раздался короткий, бессильный скрежет цепи и хор протестов – движение сдернуло других людей с мест, где они сидели. Тощий мужчина перехватил Тигета, удержал трясущиеся руки толстяка в паре дюймов от лица Герина и держал до тех пор, пока Тигет не сдался и не плюхнулся обратно. 

– Сиди тихо, придурок гребаный, – прошипел тощий. – Хочешь, чтобы погонщики пришли? Хочешь закончить как Барат?

Герин невольно скользнул взглядом по вывернутым пустым кандалам, которые они все еще несли в своей веренице. Большой и крутой Барат, сутенер из района гавани, попал в аукционный блок так же, как Герин – через уголовный суд. В случае сутенера, дело было в том, что какого-то не того шатавшегося по трущобам дворянина порезали, когда он обошелся с одной из «девочек» грубо. Оказалось, что у дворянина были связи в Глейдсе, Стража подняла для разнообразия свои ленивые пропитые задницы, задала несколько вопросов, пробила несколько голов, отказавшихся сотрудничать… Кто-то заговорил, Барат угодил в тюрьму достаточно надолго, чтобы плюнуть в лицо своему обвинителю из района выше по реке, вместо того, чтобы присмиреть, и в итоге очутился в кандалах. Обычное дело, ничего нового для города.

Сутенер-Барат высокомерно невзлюбил рабов-должников, к которым оказался прикован, и потратил первых три дня перехода на то, чтобы доводить всех до необдуманных вспышек агрессии, которые потом пресекал кулаками с легкостью и самодовольством опытного головореза. По какой-то причине он почти не трогал Герина, но сковывавшие его цепи давали достаточно свободы действий, чтобы он сумел достать по меньшей мере четверых или пятерых других людей, прежде чем погонщики пресытились зрелищем и стали возмущаться хаосом, который оно вызывало.

На третий день и пятую или шестую потасовку двое или трое из конных надсмотрщиков и владельцев каравана проехались вдоль вереницы чтобы узнать, из-за чего весь шум. Один из них оказался женщиной, и когда погонщики пинками и руганью призвали вереницу к порядку, она подозвала их начальника, перегнулась к нему с седла, чтобы переговорить, а потом отослала обратно к коллегам, красного от досады. Герин не слышал, о чем они говорили, но чувствовал, что что-то будет, так же, как чувствовал перемену в ветрах с болот.

Он решил не делиться ощущением с Баратом, а сутенер оказался, по-видимому, слишком тупым или непробиваемым для того, чтобы сообразить самостоятельно. Он ввязался в очередную драку в тот же день.

Погонщики взялись за него во время полуденной сортирной остановки следующим днем, как раз через реку от Паршала. Их было сразу четверо – мрачных, с лицами как дубленая кожа, мужчин. В руках у них были длинные деревянные дубинки, а глаза поблескивали как слюда. Они схватили его и открыли кандалы болторезами – каждый их них носил такие на поясе как оружие. Это было действие, которое своей необратимостью превратило сутенера в фыркающую и брыкающуюся перепуганную лошадь.

Но, конечно, было уже слишком поздно.

Они притащили бьющегося и вопящего Барата в ближайшую рощу и там не торопясь забили его до смерти. Все происходило достаточно близко, чтобы можно было расслышать жесткие, мясистые какие-то удары, будто мясник разрубал суставы; тонкие ужасающие крики, которые быстро сменились мольбами и булькающими стонами; и, в конце концов, молчание, которое было хуже, чем все остальное, потому что звуки ударов не прекращались. Герин повидал более чем достаточно жестокости и на болотах, и на улицах Трелейна, но даже ему показалось, что это убийство длилось целую вечность.

По всей веренице менее закаленные люди, включая прежних жертв безжалостных издевательств Барата, склоняли головы и смотрели в землю перед собой. Один или двое по-женски прижимали пальцы ко рту, подавляя рвоту. Герин уже почти начал презирать их, а потом сообразил, что его и самого трясет.

«А,» – чуть легомысленно подумал он, – «просто и до меня добралась проклятая Хойраном простуда Тигета».

Сейчас же шум стих и погонщики показались из-за деревьев, похохатывая и ухмыляясь как сытые волки. Они лихо несли свои дубинки на плечах. Один из них бесцельно помахивал болторезом туда и сюда, срубая высокую, по колено, траву. Рабочий конец инструмента был покрыт кровью, он был очень яркий, когда полуденное солнце ловило его в движении.

И позже новое, непроизносимое знание поселилось среди молчаливых пленников, тоже ухмыляющееся, как какой-то новый сосед по веренице, с черепом вместо головы – понимание, что на месте Барата мог быть любой из них.

– Да, и кстати об этом, – мрачно произнес Герин, когда Тигет умолк, вняв предостережению тощего мужчины. – Ты думаешь, это единственная пара пустых кандалов, которую ты увидишь на цепи? Каждый день, в который мы не на рынке Ихелтета, это деньги, которые просыпаются сквозь пальцы этих ублюдков. Ты думаешь, они остановятся или хоть замедлятся ради любого, кто не сумеет приспособиться к жаре, когда мы пойдем через пустоши?  
– Им нужно нас продать, – уязвленно настаивал Тигет. – Не в их интересах…  
– Им нужно продать хотя бы часть из нас, Господин Торговля. – Столько, сколько нужно, чтобы все это окупилось. Как я говорил раньше, ты думаешь, капитану траулера есть дело до нескольких рыбешек, которые выплеснутся на причал, пока идет разгрузка?  
– Сынок, а сколько тебе лет? – спросил кто-то с любопытством.

Герин по-мальчишески усмехнулся во мраке.

– Пятнадцать. И, несмотря на то, что Господин Торговля говорит, я могу считать дальше, чем до пяти. Я насчитал в этом караване двадцать три вереницы, в каждой по тридцать две головы. Это тысяча сто двадцать, минус Барат, и вы видели, что с ним произошло. Думаете, кто-то из нас стоит для них лишней воды или ожидания, пока с нами понянчатся? Это «иди или сдохни», народ, и Хойран приберет неудачников. Вы больше не граждане, вы рабы. Если вы тут свалитесь, вас, может, пнут пару раз, чтобы узнать, подниметесь ли вы снова. Но если нет… – он развел скованные руки, пожал плечами. – Они раскуют вас и оставят вас подыхать там, где вы упали.  
– Может, это и правда, – медленно проговорил тощий. – Но, может, нам просто нравится думать, что это произойдет с кем-нибудь другим. Да, бля, может, это и произойдет с кем-то другим. Мы забрались уже так далеко!

Съежившиеся фигуры на цепи согласно забормотали. Но, когда бормотание стихло, тощий мужчина невидяще уставился на юг, так, будто его не убедил собственный аргумент.

– Я никогда не был в пустыне, – сказал он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. – Никогда ее не видел.

Кто-то еще душераздирающе чихнул.

– Я как то видел уже «иди или сдохни», – заявил другой мужчина, сидевший поодаль. Половина его лица была покрыта чудовищными шрамами, плохо зажившими ожогами такой степени, что даже в тусклом свете можно было увидеть сморщенные очертания зарубцевавшейся ткани, когда он поворачивал голову. – Во время войны, когда отступали от Рахала. Пацан прав, так это и работает. Раненых оставляли там, где они падали. Нас заставляли идти мимо, и можно было слышать, как они зовут нас, просят. Умоляют не оставлять их на поживу ящерам. А мы тогда даже не были рабами – мы были гражданами, солдатами.

Тигет раздраженно фыркнул.

– Это не одно и то же. То была война. Это не то же, что…  
– В чем дело, здоровяк? – тощий пленник уставился на Тигета с нескрываемой антипатией. – Ты надеешься, что какая-нибудь богатая ихелтетская вдовушка купит тебя и сделает писцом и дворецким только за то, что ты умеешь читать и писать? Думаешь, ты слишком хорош для того, чтобы вкалывать в шахтах или таскать корыто, пока не откинешься?  
– Не, он для этого слишком жирный, – глумливо заметил кто-то.  
– Слишком жирный для вдовушки по-любому, – добавил кто-то еще. – Разве что она его в качестве подушки прикупит.

Все рассмеялись, негромко и издевательски. Тигет насупился.

– К тому времени, как мы доберемся, он уже не будет жирным, – сказал ветеран Рахала тихо. – С учетом перехода, который нас ждет, он будет таким же обгоревшим, покрытым волдырями и сломленным, как любой другой. Если он вообще выдержит.

От этих слов вокруг распространилась тишина. Пленники переглядывались, пока смысл доходил до них. Большинство из них несомненно сталкивались с обыденной жестокостью с тех пор как их арестовали и продали; может быть, некоторые – помоложе и посмазливее – пережили неизбежные изнасилования в казематах, как и женщины, которые сейчас шли отдельными вереницами. Но по большому счету эти люди пока не думали о том, что могут умереть.

Слабый лихорадочный озноб пробежал вдоль хребта Герина, когда он понял, что до сих пор он тоже об этом никогда не думал. За все время обдумывания попыток выкрутиться и вырваться отсюда он в подробностях представил себе множество плохих исходов, но ни один из них не включал в себя его собственную смерть. Он предвидел всевозможную жестокость, опираясь на ту, что уже видел сам в прошлом и ту, о которой только слышал у костра в лагере. Он воскресил воспоминания об изнасиловании в клетках должников, представил, что это могло бы произойти с ним снова и кто знает, сколько раз. Он даже коротко подумал о возможности быть кастрированным, и не смог сдержать содроганий – а ведь говорили, что это не такая уж и редкость среди рабов мужского пола на рынке Ихелтета.

Но он никогда, ни разу не представлял, что его жизнь может прерваться. Никогда не верил по-настоящему в то, что это именно его могут расковать и бросить, умоляющего и бормочущего, пока вереницы будут шагать мимо дальше в слепящую пустыню. Никогда не думал, что это он, Герин Ловкорук, пятнадцати лет от роду, едва вступивший в жизнь, может лежать, слишком слабый, чтобы пошевелиться, слишком слабый для чего угодно, кроме хриплых молитв Темному Двору, Хойрану, или Даковашу, Квельгриш, Хоркалату, Фирфирдару и вообще кому, блядь, угодно, кто может услышать, с мольбами-торгом, планка которых с потерей надежды будет падать все ниже, как полное ведро падает из неловких пальцев обратно в глубины колодца: сперва с мольбой быть спасенным, потом с мольбой быть хотя бы просто найденным, неважно, другими работорговцами или разбойниками, и наконец с простой мольбой о том, чтобы жара и жажда убили его прежде, чем он успеет почувствовать первые пробные, неуверенные укусы падальщиков, которые будут кружить вокруг его дрожащего тела, а стервятники станут планировать вниз, чтобы полакомиться его глазами…

Он стряхнул этот гребаный холод и беспомощно уставился на товарищей по плену. Тощий мужчина глянул на ветерана Рахала.

– Ты, шрамолицый. Думаешь, ты переживешь переход?

Ветеран скривился. Зрелище, с учетом шрамов, вышло неприятное. Герин подумал о статуях с бивнями и клыками, которые мерещились ему в свечном мерцании в храме Хойрана у южных ворот Трелейна. И еще говорили, что темных духов притягивает деформированная и оскверненная плоть. Отец как-то говорил ему…

Покрытый шрамами мужчина пожал плечами.

– Может и переживу. Но вам тоже нужно думать так. Если вы не будете, то все кончено.

Точно.

– Слушайте, – проговорил Герин, страстно желая стряхнуть дрожь, вызванную его собственным внезапным страхом. – Я не говорю, что большинство из нас выживет. Суть не в этом.

Искаженное лицо ветерана повернулось к нему, глаза нашли его. С наступлением ночи длинная мерцающая сабля Обруча, рассекающая облака над головами, была хорошо различима, лила мягкий, неверный свет на все, к чему Темный Двор счел нужным прикоснуться. Часть этого света, кажется, загорелась и в глазах мужчины, смотревшего на Герина.

– А в чем же тогда суть? – мягко спросил он.

Это было до странности похоже на постановку, один из тех хитро срежиссированных фрагментов уличных представлений, которые он помогал устраивать на Стров, чтобы привлечь публику или выдоить сочувствие из прохожих. Казалось, что есть какой-то правильный, установленный ответ на этот вопрос. Герин, понятия не имевший, каким он может быть, оглянулся на пристально глядевших на него товарищей по несчастью.

Он прочистил горло.

– Мы… Никто из нас не привычен к пустынному жару, – сказал он. – И половина из нас уже пытается слечь с долбаными соплями и чихом. Мы будем больны, будем спотыкаться от усталости. Через пару дней в этих пустошах на том пайке, что нам дают, будет уже неважно, кто останется в живых, а кто нет: никто не будет в состоянии сбежать. Это наш последний шанс на побег.

– Побег? – Тигет жидко высморкался. – Ты гребаный тупой…

И тут выживший при Рахале сильно врезал ему кандалами по голове. Удар был такой силы, что Тигет всхлипнул и упал навзничь. Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но ветеран пригвоздил его взглядом к земле, и Тигет передумал. Затем мужчина со шрамами перевел взгляд обратно на Герина, протянул закованную в кандалы руку приглашающе.

– Если у тебя, парень, есть идея, я думаю, сейчас самое время ей поделиться.


	2. Chapter 2

Лезвие вознеслось, на мгновение поймав слепящую вспышку света, и ринулось вниз.

Эгар Драконоборец заворчал, двинул головой на долю дюйма в сторону и почувствовал, как сталь прошлась по коже. Огромным усилием воли он удержал шею и голову на месте и уставился в потолок цирюльни.

Было труднее, чем он помнил.

– Не беспокойтесь, мой господин, – промурлыкал цирюльник. Он, большим пальцем смахнув накопившуюся мыльную пену с бритвы, окунул ее в тазик и примерился с очередным росчерком к намыленной шее Драконоборца, отчего голос его стал более напряженным, собранным. – Ныне вы в Ихелтете, коронованном короле цивилизованных городов. В этом кресле уже сиживали высокопоставленные лица со всех краев известного нам мира, и все ушли с нетронутым горлом.

Эгар одарил его недобрым взглядом, что было сложно, учитывая угол, под которым находилась его голова.

– Знаешь, я делал это прежде.  
– Что ж, мой господин, тогда вам будет приятно узнать, что нас таких уже двое, – цирюльник снова начисто вытер свое лезвие и повернул голову клиента по-другому. – Вот так, замрите. Благодарю. Хотя я не помню, чтобы умел удовольствие обслуживать вашу милость прежде. Возможно, один из ваших степных братьев порекомендовал мои услуги?  
– Ваши цены были бы не по карману моим степным братьям.

По правде говоря, большинство махаков ходили по Ихелтету бородатыми, примерно так же, как дома, на северных равнинах. Зачем платить деньги, и немалые, за соскребание с лица волос, которые все равно уже через неделю отрастут до прежнего состояния? Зачем, если на то пошло, вообще их соскребать? Они же от солнца защищают, разве нет? Девок щекочут, дают им понять, что они не с мальчишками дело имеют, а с мужчинами. Подровняйте их, если уж приходится, если правила той имперской бригады наемников, в которую вы записались, того требуют, но в остальном…

Цирюльник склонился, обозревая дело рук своих, чуть нахмурился.

– Позволю себе не согласиться, мой господин. Всего-то на прошлой неделе ко мне заходила пара ваших братьев. Молодые парни, судя по выговору, совсем недавно прибывшие в город.

Эгар заворчал.

– Значит, им платят лучше чем мне в их возрасте.  
– Возможно. Они были одеты в ливреи Стражей Цитадели, насколько я помню.  
– Гребаной Цитадели?

Он бросил на цирюльника короткий взгляд, пытаясь понять, не обиделся ли тот. Имперцы были странными во всем, что касалось религии, у них была эта не допускающая отклонений хитровыебанная священничья книга правил, по которым должны проходить ритуалы, а еще совсем не было чувства юмора, когда на эту книгу посягали. В обычной ситуации Эгару было бы насрать, обидел он имперцев или нет, но огорчать человека, держащего лезвие у твоей шеи, всегда глупо.

– Да, – цирюльник был так поглощен своей задачей, что, кажется, не испытывал никаких приливов религиозного рвения. Он провел лезвием вверх до глаза Эгара и обратно к уху движениями такими же мягкими и натренированными, как голос и произносимые им дежурные фразы. – Ряды Священных Стражей сильно поредели за время войны, мой господин. Многие праведники приняли мученическую смерть за веру.

Да уж.

Эгар повидал кое-какие из действий мучеников во время южной кампании, и даже его потасканной наемничьей душе от них делалось дурно. Волны мужчин и мальчиков, некоторым из которых едва успело исполниться двенадцать или тринадцать, бросались на порядки ящеров с Откровением на губах. Большинству хорошо если удавалось нанести единственный удар перед тем, как пехотинцы ящеров рвали их когтями или зубами. Они тысячами гибли на поле, крича, пока их смотрители наблюдали и возносили молитвы за победу.

На участке Эгара, находившемся на возвышенности с видом на все это, другой командир махаков сплюнул в грязь и тряхнул головой.

– И они еще нас берсерками называют?

Но в этом был весь Ихелтет. Он заманивал своим бритьем и банями, своей ученостью и законностью, а потом внезапно в самый неожиданный момент хваленые шелка имперской цивилизации слетали, как ткань и терракота с маски какого-нибудь прокаженного богача, и приходилось оказываться лицом к лицу со зловеще ухмыляющимся кошмаром жестокого племени, надменного из-за собственного самопровозглашенного превосходства и веры, которая оправдывает его владычество везде, куда оно только сможет дотянуться.

– Не нужно питать на наш счет иллюзий, – как-то трезво сказала ему Имрана. – Исключи кто-то из уравнения Черный Народ, и мы, возможно, так и остались бы кучкой кровожадных кочевых племен, грызущихся за землю.

Цирюльник закончил с бритьем, обтер лицо и шею Эгара влажным полотенцем и поднес подожженный фитиль, чтобы опалить волосы, торчащие из ушей. Это было довольно болезненно: поджечь волоски едва ли на секунду, пришлепнуть пламя ладонью-чашечкой, повторить. Однако Эгар покорился, стоически не сопротивляясь. Ему было уже почти сорок, и он не хотел вспоминать об этом каждый раз, заглядывая в зеркало. Поросшие шерстью уши, седина в бороде и волосах, морщины на лбу и щеках, которые иногда разглаживаются, но никогда полностью… Все это накапливалось, и ему это не нравилось.

Еще Эгару не нравилось то, сколько места беспокойство об этом занимало в его голове.

За последние несколько лет в степи он не очень-то замечал изменения, потому что кроме как для шаманских ритуалов махаки не использовали отражающие поверхности. Но теперь, снова вернувшись в имперский город, Эгар вынужден был вспомнить об изумительных ихелтетских зеркалах, признаках достатка и изысканности. И частные дома, и общественные здания хвастались огромным выбором изукрашенных зеркал, таящихся в неожиданных местах в залах и приемных везде, где бы он ни проходил. В доме Имраны их было особенно много, как того требовало, подозревал он, ее положение при дворе и необходимость поддерживать безупречную внешность. 

– В конце концов, – как-то сказала она с легкой горечью, лежа с ним в ароматной теплой ванне однажды вечером, – несмотря на богатство, несмотря на мудрость, несмотря на контакты и связи при дворе, я всего лишь женщина. И судить меня будут единственным способом – проклятой геометрией моей внешней привлекательности. Мой удел – скулы и задница.

Эгар отказался отвечать с той же серьезностью.

– Я думаю, ты недооцениваешь кое-какие другие свои качества, – возразил он с ленивой хрипотцой вожделения, дотянувшись до тяжелой груди и покручивая сосок. – Как по мне, так ты от макушки до пяток приятна глазу. И парочке других органов тоже, если ты еще не заметила.

Она чуть улыбнулась ему в ответ и сделала ровно то, на что он так напрашивался – опустила руку на его вставший член, самодовольно покачивавшийся между ног в воде.

– Да, думаю, того же эффекта легко бы добилась любая развязная трактирная девка вдвое меня моложе, просто потеревшись рядом. Прошлое не вернешь, Эг. Приходится жить тем, что имеешь сейчас. А сейчас я уже практически старуха.

Он фыркнул.

– Тебе еще и сорока нет, женщина!

Хотя про себя он думал, что ей есть и сорок и, возможно, пара лет сверху. По правде говоря, он не придавал этому значения. Много лет назад, когда они только познакомились, когда война еще бушевала и нельзя было ни за что зацепиться, кроме дня текущего, ну… все было иначе. Само то, что Имрана была прилично старше него, придавало ей темный экзотический шарм, доводило до сладкой дрожи, которой не возникало во время его обычных кувырканий в борделе. Возраст и придворная искушенность окутывали ее дурманящими ароматами, нарастающими, сводящими с ума, одуряющими, как пачули или розовое масло – они наполняли Эгара неизбывным неизъяснимым голодом.

Теперь, когда мысли о возрасте добрались и до него, ее начавшаяся ранее битва с тем же врагом беспокоила его больше, чем он хотел бы признать.

«Да уж, Драконоборец. Это беспокоит тебя почти так же сильно, как этот расписной хуила, которого она завела себе вместо мужа. И этого тебе тоже не хочется признавать».

А. Этот.

Да, этот Рыцарь-капитан Сарил Ашант, вернувшийся с назначения в Демларашан, где он твердо и эгоистично не дал повстанцам, которых усмирял, убить себя. Вместо этого он вернулся домой, увенчанный славой, и потребовал заслуженную награду в виде пары недель отпуска в комплекте с ночным супружеским…

«Перестань, Эг».

– Что-нибудь еще, мой господин? – цирюльник принялся отряхивать его ворот и плечи, абсолютно зря. – Может быть, вам угоден массаж?

Эгар рассудил, что жестокое обращение с ушами – это его предел на сегодня. А габариты цирюльни вдруг показались ему тесными. Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от мрачного настроя, поднялся из кресла и потянулся на кошельком. Увидел, как крупный свежевыбритый мужчина в зеркале сделал то же самое. Уже привычно бросилось в глаза – пакость, сколько же седины! Пока Эгар вытаскивал деньги, он спросил:  
– Так, говорите, эти мои соотечественники часто сюда захаживают?  
– Да, регулярно, мой господин, – цирюльник принял протянутую плату. – Хотите что-нибудь им передать? 

Драконоборец уставился в зеркало, пытаясь не показать внезапно навалившейся усталости. Что он может сказать? Какое сообщение он вообще может передать молодым парням, одержимым той же идиотской, нерушимой уверенностью, которая была и у него самого, когда он вошел в этот город пару десятков лет тому?

Наслаждайтесь, пока можете, это ненадолго, может?  
Требуйте хорошей платы за годы, которые отдаете?

Ну так если они регулярно бреются в цирюльнях Дворцового Квартала, они явно уже усвоили этот урок быстрее, чем он мог бы его преподать.

Мужчина из зеркала хмуро глядел на него. Цирюльник маячил рядом. Под предательской усталостью пряталось, свиваясь кольцами, другое чувство, неуловимое, как дым, как что-то призванное, но еще не оформившееся осязаемо. Он попробовал назвать это чувство и не смог.

Вместо этого он покачал головой.

– Нет, ничего, – ответил он и вышел в яркость улиц, выжигаемых солнцем.

Эгар побродил бесцельно, позволив людскому потоку Дворцового Квартала подхватить и успокоить его. Женщины в ярких накидках, похожие на конфеты, до того многочисленные, что из них было и не выбрать, и пряный аромат, бивший в нос всякий раз, как они проходили мимо. Рабы и слуги в ливреях различных дворцовых служб, то гнущиеся под тяжестью стопок роскошных седел по пять футов высотой, то удачливо доставляющие только запечатанные письма из одного дома знати в другой. Дворяне, шествующие в окружении свиты, галдящей как чайки над рыбацкой лодкой. То тут, то там – странные парочки городских стражников, высвеченные солнцем до того, что на их кирасы было больно смотреть. Нищие и уличные поэты, недостаточно грязные, уродливые или нарушающие привычный уклад для того, чтобы кто-то предпринял попытку прогнать их.

Доносящийся от близкого рынка запах цветов и фруктов. Рваный ритм зазываний, выкрикиваемых продавцами.

Накрывающая одеялом жара. Уличная пыль, клубящаяся под ногами.

Эгар дрейфовал в этом всем как пловец в ласковом потоке, до поры ощущая острое как сталь, пронзительное удовольствие от простого пребывания здесь, от возвращения сюда, в это место, которое, как он думал, больше никогда не увидит. Но в итоге лучше не стало: он неизбежно возвращался взглядом вверх и на запад, к укрытым тенью деревьев величественным белым особнякам вдоль подъема к Гаванскому Холму. К одному конкретному особняку, по сути – тому, с мозаичным куполом с южного края, где, возможно, прямо сейчас…

«Брось, Драконоборец. Правда. Перестань». 

Слишком поздно. Он прикипел взглядом к подмигивающему блестящим, как лезвие в ледяных ножнах, боком куполу. На душе у него сделалось кисло, пришла вспышка безрассудного гнева, обычная для него. 

Возможно, прямо сейчас она отсасывает у него в этой огромной постели…

«Да повзрослей ты уже, Эг. Ты знал, что тебе придется с этим жить». 

Кроме того, здравый смысл хитрого степного кочевника, того человека, которым он когда-то был, а теперь иногда сомневался в этом, интересовался, не слишком ли близко ко времени молитвы для таких развлечений. 

«Он маленький благочестивый засранец, помнишь? Уж столько-то она тебе рассказала».

Будто подтверждая эту мысль, с башни где-то позади него разнесся призыв к молитве. Эгар нацепил как щит на лицо кривую полуулыбку и уцепился за нее. Мысли об Имране были неразрывно связаны с этим жалобным небесным плачем.

Раньше, когда между ними от каждого прикосновения, от каждого многозначительного взгляда летели искры страсти, пренебрежение отведенным для молитвы временем заставляло Имрану вспыхивать как фитиль в масле: распахнутые глаза, приоткрытый рот, лицо, искаженное напряжением восторга и потрясения от того, что он с ней делал, и когда. Временами он ловил отголоски таких воспоминаний, и одного этого хватало для того, чтобы у него вставал как каменный.

А позже, уже приноровившись немного к узам взаимного влечения, они так и проводили вечера после секса на балконах апартаментов, переплетаясь слабыми от удовольствия конечностями, слушая вечерний призыв и наблюдая за тем, как солнце тает в слоях жара и пыли над западным городом.

Его улыбка увяла, исказилась под весом нынешних событий. Гребаный Рыцарь-капитан или нет, Драконоборец, а однажды ты просто…

Он ухватил эту мысль за шкирку.

«Довольно».

Нужно быть где угодно, только не здесь. Определенно.

Привычка направила его стопы на юг, привела на бульвар Неизъяснимого Божественного. Он не думал, что Аркет уже вернулась из Аль-Монала, но в ожидании всегда можно было поболтать с Кефанином и побросать плотоядные взгляды на Ишгрим, если вдруг она решит показаться.

«В любом случае», – напомнил он себе с легкой тоской, – «приглядывать за ними всеми – твоя работа».

Они с Аркет держались за этот благовидный предлог оплачивать его затянувшееся гостевание только неофициальной работой охранником на ее благо. То, что эта работа требовала немногим больше, чем просто быть на виду и быть очевидным махаком, не обсуждалось, как и маленькие кошельки с серебряными монетами, которые регулярно возникали в карманах его одежды, возвращаемой после стирки в комнаты.

Он старался не чувствовать себя домашним псом уж слишком сильно.

Правда была в том, что налет из Цитадели на дом Аркет оказался лучшим событием за вот уже три прошедших сезона, и, учитывая, как все обернулось, непохоже было, что те же силы решат попробовать снова. Менкарак и ему подобные отступили. Теперь в Ихелтете установилось шаткое равновесие, будто в небе над городом висели огромные весы, и одна их медная чаша клонилась к императорскому дворцу, а другая покачивалась над возвышающейся скалой и Цитаделью.

Никто не захочет нарушать равновесие, которое можно поддерживать.

Эгар снова почувствовал это свивающееся кольцами беспокойство, знакомое, но неуловимое.

«Конечно, ты всегда можешь поискать настоящую работу, Драконоборец».

О да, и с таким-то именем недостатка в предложениях бы точно не было; в основном мужчин, которых звали Драконоборцами, нынче можно было найти на кладбищах, а те, кто еще был жив, встречались редко и очень далеко друг от друга. Любой полк в городе убил бы за то, чтобы заполучить к себе Драконоборца командиром или даже офицером. Но командование, даже если это командование – синекура, означало бы ответственность и требование являться на смотры и еще сотню других утомительных полковых мероприятий разной степени декоративности – и все это в то время, когда он предпочел бы пребывать где-нибудь на залитом солнцем балконе, трахаясь с Имраной, или пить и стрелять во всякую херню с Аркет. А с настоящим командованием все было бы только хуже: учитывая текущее положение дел, он бы, скорее всего, оказался где-нибудь на юге, в Демларашане, и там контролировал бы истребление еще более сбитых с толку, плохо вооруженных парней, которые, по видимому, не смогли нажраться войны досыта в последний раз. 

Война и годы, проведенные в степи в качестве вождя племени, все еще заполняли его. Они сидели у него в желудке и горле каждый раз, как он думал о них, в утреннем ощущении тяжести от слишком большого количества непереваренной пищи и вина с какой-то раздутой пирушки накануне… Плевать ему было на то, что ему, возможно, больше не удастся в жизни покомандовать.

Он был сыт по горло командованием и приказами.

Пусть эти гребаные тупицы для разнообразия как-нибудь сами справляются.

Он прибыл в дом Аркет в настроении ничуть не лучше, чем прежде. Шагнул внутрь с переполненной улицы, постоял немного в прохладной тени под аркой ворот, стирая пот с лица и шеи. Двое молодых стражников, дежуривших там, опасливо кивнули ему. Даже более опасливо, чем можно было ожидать после того, как он пару раз сыграл с ними в кости после смены.

Эгар выдавил из себя улыбку.

– Все путем, парни? Госпожи Аркет не видно было?

Парень слева покачал головой.

– Не видели и не слышали, господин. 

Он пожал плечами. Что ж, остается Кефанин.

Он пересек залитый солнцем мощеный двор, вошел в дом, немного пошатался по нему, пока наконец не обнаружил евнуха за беседой с Ишгрим в одном из огороженных садовых двориков за домом. Эгар не уловил сути разговора, но на его завистливый взгляд они слишком хорошо ладили для молодой женщины с фигурой Ишгрим и парня без яиц. Рабыня рассмеялась, отводя длинные, цвета свечного воска волосы с глаз. Изгибы ее тела проступали под желтой льняной накидкой, натягивая ткань на бедрах и груди. Кефанин совершил какой-то витиеватый жест обеими руками и вытряхнул откуда-то красный шелковый платок, развел пальцы так, что он повис на них. Небольшой каскад лепестков белых роз осыпался на каменную скамейку между ними. Ишгрим ахнула и захлопала в ладоши как ребенок. Ее грудь подскочила и заколыхалась от этого действия совсем не по-детски. Эгар почувствовал, как от зрелища у него в паху дрогнуло.

Не то, что ему было нужно прямо сейчас.

Он кашлянул и обнаружил свое присутствие.

– Здорово, Кеф.

Евнух торопливо вскочил на ноги.

– Мой господин.  
– От Аркет ни весточки?  
– Нет. Обычно я бы уже ожидал ее возвращения, но…  
– Но когда она забирается в этот полный призраков дом, никто ни хера не может сказать, – голос Эгара прозвучал грубее, чем он намеревался. – Так?

Кефанин дипломатично промолчал.

– Желаете освежающих напитков, господин?

– Нет, мне и так хорошо, – Эгар взглянул на Ишгрим, гадая, и уже не в первый раз, откуда у Аркет стольно выдержки. Если бы девчонка была его рабыней, – да еще и подарком самого императора, не меньше, законнее уже не будет, – он бы набросился на эти формы несколько сраных месяцев назад. Он бы зажег ее как степное небо в грозу, у нее на лице появилась бы долбаная улыбка вместо этого вечно опущенного взгляда, с которым она таскалась по дому как с ведром грязной воды.

Ишгрим залилась румянцем и поерзала на скамейке.

– Ты ему скажешь? – тихонько спросила она.

Тишина. Эгар пробежался по ним взглядом.

– Скажет мне что?  
– Это ерунда, правда, – Кефанин пренебрежительно отмахнулся. – Она не стоит…  
– Скажет мне что, Кеф?

Дворецкий вздохнул.

– Что ж, тогда… Кажется, нам опять суждено балансировать на грани конфликта с церковью. Цитадель решила снова напомнить нам о своем существовании.  
– Они снова здесь? – Эгар ничего не заметил, пока шел, и странное чувство стыда проползло внутри от осознания. Херовая ты псина, Эг. – Парни на воротах ни слова об этом не сказали, когда я пришел.

Кефанин пожал плечами.

– Они на жаловании от дворца. Им не нужны лишние проблемы.

Опять это ебаное шаткое равновесие. Эгар вспомнил опасливые взгляды стражников и почувствовал, как яростная ухмылка растягивает лицо.

– Они думают, я могу подкинуть лишних проблем?  
– Мой господин, я не знаю, что…  
– Положись на меня, Кеф.

Когда он уходил, голос что-то твердил в спину. В Эгаре поднялась волна разнообразных эмоций, и в ее сердце было то самое неуловимо знакомое беспокойство, которое он все никак не мог определить. 

Он прошествовал обратно сквозь комнаты и залы дома, через пекло двора, через краткую прохладную ласку арки, мимо испуганных стражников-засранцев – без единого слова, вернулся в суету и топот улицы.

Теперь, уже глядя внимательно, он легко заметил их под одной из акаций, высаженных на бульваре парными рядами. Худая, одетая в невзрачный балахон фигура смотрителя, а по бокам от него в прохладном пятне тени неизбежная парочка вояк – дешевые мышцы, профессионально-хмурые взгляды, легкие кольчуги под стихарями с эмблемой Цитадели, на бедре у каждого – короткий меч.

Когда они увидели крупного махака, который приближался к ним поперек уличного движения, оба мужчины чуть заметно дернулись, коснулись эфесов мечей. Эгар мрачно кивнул, подтверждая, что он это заметил, а потом твердо воздвигся прямо перед смотрителем.

– Ты ошибся домом, – непринужденно сообщил он.

Лицо смотрителя пошло пятнами от гнева.

– Как смеешь ты…  
– Нет, ты меня не слушаешь, – Эгар продолжил спокойным и вежливым тоном. – В Цитадели наверняка что-то напутали. Пашла Менкарак не держит вас в курсе. Разве он не сказал, когда посылал вас сюда, как опасно стоять под этим деревом?

Смотритель бросил непроизвольный взгляд вверх, на ветви над головой. Эгар дружелюбно положил правую руку ему на плечо, как раз над ключицей. Большим пальцам он подцепил ее. Смотритель издал сдавленный визг. Вояки запоздало зашевелились. Один из них схватил Эгара за свободную руку мясистой ладонью. 

– Это не…

Эгар резко рванул правую руку вниз, к клинку, почувствовал, как ключица смотрителя хрустнула от усилия как прутик для растопки. Смотритель завизжал и превратился в задыхающийся неуклюжий комок из балахона и боли.

К тому моменту Эгар уже занялся воякой, который его хватал. Он поймал хватающую руку махакским приемом рукопашного боя, приложил мужчину лицом о ствол дерева – для начала. Второй вояка всего на биение сердца запоздал с реакцией и сделал глубочайшую ошибку – потянулся за мечом. Эгар рванулся к нему плечом и всем весом тела, поймал руку с мечом в ловушку, прижав ее поперек груди вояки, и от души врезал ему в висок основанием ладони. В последний момент что-то будто толкнуло его под руку и заставило придержать силу, так что вояка осел всего лишь оглушенным.

Между тем тот, кого он познакомил лицом с акацией, снова поднялся на ноги, истекая кровью из сломанного носа, и тоже решил, что настало время достать меч. Он на ладонь вытащил клинок из ножен, а потом Драконоборец вышиб из-под него ноги. Вояка рухнул внезапной грудой, а Эгар подошел и снова пнул его в голову. Кажется, это решило проблему.

За его спиной смотритель все еще визжал и трясся в складках своего балахона, как какой-нибудь скат, выброшенный на берег. Уже начала собираться любопытная толпа. Эгар взглядом поискал по улице подкрепления, не увидел никаких, аккуратно прицелился и пнул нечто в балахоне в живот. Вопли смолкли, заменились прерывистыми блюющими звуками. Эгар отвесил еще один жесткий пинок, на этот раз повыше, и почувствовал, что пара ребер треснула под подошвой. Тогда он присел рядом со смотрителем, взял его за горло и подтащил к себе поближе.

– Смотри сюда, – сказал он бесцветно и тряхнул голову мужчины для усиления эффекта. – Будь внимателен, потому что я скажу это только раз. Видишь то окно? Второй этаж, третье от арки? Это моя комната. Окно выходит точно на улицу, прямо сюда. Теперь я знаю, что у вашего народа и хозяйки дома есть некоторое общее прошлое, но вот еще что: мне абсолютно по хрену. И, что важнее, я не хочу смотреть в окно и видеть, что ваши мрачные рожи портят мне вид. Усек?

Раздался скрежет зубов.

– У меня есть право и предписание…

Остаток фразы Эгар у него изо рта выбил оплеухой.

– Дружище, мы тут обсуждаем не права. Я что, похож на законника? Мы говорим о вежливой и обоснованной личной просьбе, которую я передаю тебе и всем твоим бородатым приятелям. Держитесь подальше от этого дома, мать вашу. Вернись с этим к Менкараку, убедись, что он передаст это всем, потому что любого, до кого это послание не дойдет, я буду вынужден избить, возможно, очень сильно. И если ты когда-нибудь вернешься… – Драконоборец подцепил подбородок смотрителя указательным пальцем и приблизил к себе его лицо, поймал взгляд. – Ну, тогда я убью тебя. Лады?

По лицу мужчины он заключил, что послание уже можно считать переданным. 

Он поднялся, оглядел валяющиеся и содрогающиеся тела и глазеющую толпу, которая уже собралась.

– Представление окончено, – грубо сообщил он. – Не на что смотреть.

И что-то было в словах, которые он произнес. Какое-то эхо того ускользающего чувства, которое он целый день таскал с собой и которое теперь вышло из тени и приняло узнаваемый вид.

«Скучно», – слегка шокировано осознал он. – «Тебе скучно, Драконоборец».


	3. Chapter 3

Позже, когда Обруч закутался в набежавшие облака и остатки дневного света свелись к тускнеющим оранжевым отблескам за деревьями на западе, погонщики стали разводить костры. Хворост плевался искрами и вспыхивал с некоторыми промежутками по низине, где тридцать пять верениц рабов жались друг к другу в набирающем силу ночном холодке. Герин следил за разгорающимися кострами и насчитал четыре – нет, пять среди рабов и еще один, поменьше, чуть в отдалении, где были разбиты палатки надсмотрщиков. Костры были так далеко, что не могли осветить мужчин в его веренице, разве что слабые отблески бросали на бледные лица горожан, вроде Тигета, да заставляли глаза диковато отблескивать, если кто-то поворачивал голову и ловил блик. Но в основном рабы сливались в беспорядочное неразличимое месиво теней и уныния.

В горле у Герина слабо запершило, глаза заслезились. Он почувствовал себя внезапно и неуместно больным.

Он подавил в себе это чувство.

«На это нет времени».

Те погонщики, что не были заняты кострами, приступили к долгому процессу раздачи еды и воды своим подопечным. Они по одному или по двое шли между рабов, расчищая себе путь обычными пинками и зуботычинами. У мужчин, наздиравших за вереницей Герина, казалось, было относительно хорошее настроение – они шли и шлепали холодную похлебку в пустые деревянные миски не абы как, а стараясь быть аккуратными, и даже давали себе труд совать ломти черствого хлеба в руки рабам, а не просто швыряли их, да еще временами бормотали грубоватые поощрения, вроде тех, какие достаются хорошо себя ведущим собакам. Герин записал это на счет отсутствующего Барата: раз уж возмутитель спокойствия больше не был на цепи и гнил себе где-то, нежелательного внимания надсмотрщиков больше не нужно было опасаться, и это было хорошо. Теперь все они, и рабы, и погонщики, могли вернуться к практической цели: мирному достижению конечной точки путешествия.

Герин заставил себя проглотить немного студенистой похлебки, отгрыз кусок хлеба, с трудом проглотил его, вдохнул, снова сглотнул и…

Внезапно он стал задыхаться.

Он захлебывался, трясся, бился в цепях так, что кандалы врезались в запястья и щиколотки, а людям вокруг него отказывала выдержка, и они впадали в панику один за другим. Крики раздавались то тут, то там.

– Что за?..  
– Берегитесь, берегитесь, у него!..  
– Трясучка! У него трясучка!  
– Мать вашу, уберите его!..  
– Это яд! Яд!  
– Не прикасайтесь к этой ебаной еде!  
– Выплюнь, парень, выплюнь эту дрянь!

И – новый крик, новая страшилка.

– Одержимый! Он одержимый! Темный Двор добрался до него! Хойран близко! Не давайте ему прикоснуться, он разорвет цепи, как!..  
– Хойран! Хойран! Падите ниц, это!..  
– Хойран здесь!  
– Назад, все назад!

Тут появились погонщики. Герин их едва заметил – зрение отказывало ему, дробилось, а шею терзали спазмы спереди и с боков, спереди и с боков, спереди и с боков… В горле у него копилась слюна, он кашлял и отчаянно сплевывал, чувствуя, что на губах уже собирается пена. Кто-то смутно различимый остановился перед ним, неточно двинул кулаком. Удар пришелся по голове вскользь. Хребет Герина выгнулся, откуда-то из глубины горла донеслись глубокие булькающие звуки. К погонщику подошел еще один.

– Да не так, пизденыш ты тупой. Хватай его за…  
– Да, сам, блядь, попробуй…  
– Да просто придержи его!

Кто-то уселся на Герина верхом, попытался прижать его руки к земле. Кажется, Герин узнал этого погонщика: седые редеющие волосы под вязаной шерстяной шапкой, лоб в морщинах, напряженный взгляд. Другое лицо, помоложе и более злобное, появилось откуда-то со стороны. Из глубин припадка и пены Герин заметил, что этот второй заносит кулак в металлическом кастете, оценил тщательно вымеряемый для удара угол. Этот точно ему голову проломит.

Что-то тонкое и поблескивающее мелькнуло в ночном воздухе, охлестнуло голову молодого погонщика спереди. Герин знал, что это цепь. Он избавился от спазмов, отработанных на Стров, как змея от старой кожи, рванулся вверх, преодолевая хватку на запястьях, приник к шее старшего погонщика как любовник.

Глубоко вгрызся и повис.

Погонщик заорал и попытался стряхнуть его с себя. Утяжеленный сталью кулак молодого промазал, врезал в плечо его напарнику, занятому борьбой. Потом цепь натянулась, рванула его назад и сбила с ног. Герин сжал зубы на шее старшего, высвободил руки и вцепился ими тоже. Другие рабы вереницы столпились вокруг, отрезая путь к бегству. Погонщик мычал, спотыкался, пытался локтями растолкать их, дергался, чтобы сбросить с себя Герина. Вязаная шапка сперва косо повисла на лысеющей голове, потом и вовсе слетела в сутолоке.

Герин не дал себя спихнуть, почувствовал, как от случайного удара полилось из носу, наплевал на это. Он жевал, пилил и грыз зубами, разрывая шею мужчины в клочья. Кожа, жилы, мелкие ошметки плоти везде – и вот, вот она, тонкая пульсирующая трубка артерии. 

Он сплюнул и отпустил погонщика. Тот пошатнулся, качнулся назад, глядя на Герина в тусклом свете огромными глазами, шевеля губами как в молитве. Он схватился за шею, ощупал рану, почувствовал, как жизнь толчками быстро утекает сквозь пальцы, слабо застонал и осел, нечленораздельно бормоча.

– Хватай его болторез! Живо!

Ветеран Рахала проговорил это сквозь сжатые зубы, перетирая звеньями цепи горло молодого погонщика. Он намотал цепь на кулаки и держал их высоко, пытаясь не дать кандалам врезаться, но Герин видел, что по рукам ветерана при напряжении все-таки течет кровь. Погонщик дергался и пинался, ноги в ботинках сучили в поисках опоры, но тусклые металлические звенья глубоко врезались в мякоть его горла. Глаза погонщика нечеловечески выпучились, он стал задыхаться, переполненный отчаянным осознанием собственной смерти. Герин бросился к нему, сорвал с пояса болторез. Он схватил его, примерился к незнакомым обводам инструмента, попытался перекусить край ножных кандалов.

– Вы, сучьи дети! – сильный удар пришелся на плечо. – А ну, блядь, на землю, говна кус..

Герин качнулся, но на землю не опустился. Свежеприбывший третий погонщик зарычал и ткнул его сбоку дубинкой. В этот раз Герин свалился в грязь. Погонщик целую секунду стоял над ним с занесенной дубинкой, тяжело дыша, но кто-то из вереницы стащил его вниз до того, как он успел ударить. Чудовищный вопль разнесся от места его падения, и скованные фигуры навалились на него.

– Разберись с моими кандалами, сынок, быстрее.

К нему протягивал руки тощий мужчина. Герин на секунду замешкался, потом потянулся болторезом к его кандалам. Он гнул и крутил, запястья ныли от усилий. В какой-то тошнотворный момент он подумал, что болторез не сработает, а потом кандальный браслет прогнулся, треснул и распался.

– Вот так, вот так, – почти промурлыкал тощий. – Железо, достойное гильдии, чтоб меня. Только глянь на эту срань. Ебаные экономные кузнецы Эттеркаля.

Второй браслет сдался почти так же легко, а после тощий выхватил болторез из потных рук Герина, перехватил его как оружие. У Герина пересохло во рту.

– Ну же, – резко окликнул мужчина. – Давай их сюда.

Так же говорил его отец. Герин немедленно послушался. Тощий примерился болторезом к его кандалам, сильными нажатиями раскусил оба браслета. Почти так же быстро он освободил ноги Герина, потом и свои. Он сорвал сломанные кандалы, выпрямился и расхохотался от внезапного яростного прилива счастья, в котором было что-то животное. Он с силой хлопнул Герина по плечу, почти сбив его снова с ног.

– Изу-блядь-мительно, сынок. В жизни такого не видал.

Где-то неподалеку другие прибрали к рукам болторезы оставшихся двух погонщиков и теперь препирались, решая, освобождать сперва себя или других в этой тьме. Покрытый шрамами ветеран Рахала вырос рядом как призванный, над трупом приконченного им. Он высвободил свою цепь из зияющего красного горла погонщика и теперь протягивал ее. Герин почувствовал, как от этого зрелища у него по позвоночнику бежит холодок. Ветеран же нетерпеливо тряхнул цепью.

– Вы собираетесь всю гребаную ночь тут стоять, поздравляя друг друга? – прорычал он и кивнул на весь караван рабов, охваченный волнениями. – У нас максимум пара минут, а потом явится кто-нибудь с мечом, давайте резче.

Герин глянул в направлении кивка и признал, что ветеран говорит правду. Темные фигуры бродили между нестройными вереницами, пытаясь отследить источник волнений. У большинства были факелы или горящие сучья, в нетерпении выдернутые из костров, а в свободных руках тусло поблескивали клинки.

Тощий взялся болторезом за кандалы ветерана, раскусил, приложив не больше усилия, чем прежде. Ветеран нетерпеливо тряхнул руками, избавляясь от сломанного металла, потом нагнулся и высвободил ноги из расколотых браслетов.

Где-то позади крик прорезал ночь.

– Вот! Вереница Гробмонаха!  
– На них напали! Рабы на свободе! Пиздуйте сюда и!..

Все еще склоненный, ветеран повернул голову на звук. Герин увидел, как он скривился и кивнул сам себе, а после аккуратно распрямился, покрутил кулаками и глубоко вдохнул, хмыкнул, будто чему-то удивился.

– Вы бы лучше убирались отсюда, – сказал он тощему мужчине.  
– Я… ты… но…

Ветеран мягко взял у него их рук болторез.

– Давай. Забирай пацана и вали за те деревья быстро, пока еще можно.  
– А ты?

Ветеран обвел жестом весь бардак вокруг них, других людей, пытающихся освободиться под покровом темноты.

– Приятель, если кто-нибудь не выиграет нам хоть немного времени, все это закончится быстрее, чем священники ебутся.  
– Тогда я тоже останусь.  
– Ты воевал? – спросил ветеран так же мягко, как забирал болторез.

Тощий замешкался с ответом, опустил голову, медлено покачал ей.

– Я был в запасе. Я был… Я кузнец.

Ветеран кивнул.

– Я примерно так и подумал. Ты так разделал это железо… Слушай, в этом нет ничего позорного. Не могут же все размахивать сталью, видишь ли, кто-то должен и производить эту гребаную сталь. Но ты свое дело знаешь.

Он взмахнул болторезом, примериваясь к его весу. Инструмент свистнул в воздухе как коса. Кузнец уставился на него, и обожженное лицо ветерана сложилось во что-то смутно напоминающее улыбку. Он указал новообретенным оружием туда, где деревья начинали расти гуще, переходя в лес.

– Давайте, шевелитесь оба. Туда, к деревьям, – улыбка превратилась в устрашающий оскал. – Я за вами.

Они повернулись спиной к этой лжи, к этому заведомо невыполнимому обещанию, и побежали.

Покрытый шрамами мужчина смотрел им вслед. Потом за его спиной раздались матерные вопли и топот – первый из вооруженных погонщиков пробился к месту, где начался бунт. Улыбка медленно угасла. Он повернулся лицом к новоприбывшим, стоя на фоне хаоса, людей, пытающихся освободиться, разорвать цепи, просящих болторезы.  
Двое мужчин, оба с мечами, один еще и с факелом. Ветеран почувствовал, как глубоко под шрамами на его лице дрожат мышцы.

– Ты! – первый погонщик заметил его, поднял факел и пригляделся, указал мечом. – На колени, твою мать. Живо.

Ветеран покрыл расстояние между ними за три быстрых шага, игнорируя меч, подобрался так близко, что он стал бесполезен, еще до того, как погонщик сообразил, что произошло. Навис.

– Мы бросали их, – проговорил он так, будто втолковывал что-то ребенку.

Болторез крыльями мотылька мелькнул на уровне головы.

Погонщик качнулся вбок, лицо его было распахано ударом, вместо одного из глаз зиял провал. Факел отлетел в сторону, рассыпая вокруг искры. Погонщик взвыл, уронил меч и упал на колени. Ветеран уже обернулся к его напарнику. Второй мужчина получил болторезом на возвратном движении и тоже поперек лица. Он отшатнулся в ужасе, истекая кровью из раны, выставив меч перед собой как какой-нибудь оберег против демонов. В неровном свете отброшенного факела к нему приблизился рычащий ветеран.

– Приказы, – сказал он ничего не понимающему погонщику и рубанул его по голове болторезом – раз, другой, третий, пока тот не умер. – Нас заставили бросать их.

На мгновение он замер как статуя между двух павших противников, принялся оглядываться в пляшущем свете так, словно только что проснулся.

Второй из вооруженных погонщиков был позади него, лежал со свернутой на сторону головой и черепом, расколотым, как битая чашка. Первый стоял, опираясь на колени и трясущуюся руку, а второй пытался собрать разделанное лицо воедино, рыдая и бормоча. Ветеран заметил оброненный им меч, рыкнул и уронил болторез. Он подобрал меч, махнул им пару раз, переключился на двуручный хват, занес и с размаху опустил на шею раненого погонщика. Достойный палача удар рассек позвоночник и большую часть шеи, бросил мужчину плашмя на землю. Ветеран выпрямился, с вымуштрованной тщательностью начисто обтер лезвие, коротко глянул вниз на дело рук своих.

– Мы еще гребаных несколько миль слышали, как они кричат у нас за спинами, – сообщил он трупу.

Раздался новый крик, что-то зашумело в ночном воздухе, кто-то дико, бессвязно заорал. Ветеран огляделся, увидел следующего погонщика, уже наполовину опустившего моргенштерн на цепи из замаха. Казалось, ветерана, пребывавшего в трансе, просто отнесло от траектории удара цепа, который зарылся в поросшую травой землю. Ветеран подошел близко, как жених к невесте, и вонзил меч в живот погонщика, который как раз пытался высвободить шипы моргенштерна из земли.

– Некоторые из них проклинали нас, – прорычал он одновременно с движением.

Погонщик вскрикнул, когда сталь прошила кожаный колет и беззащитную плоть под ним. Ветеран резко ткнул глубже и прорезал его насквозь, так, что острие вышло между ребрами сзади.

– А некоторые, – непринужденно добавил он, – только плакали.

Позади оседающих останков только что выпотрошенного мужчины появились еще три фигуры с факелами и мечами. Теперь они держались на расстоянии, зная о валяющихся на земле трупах товарищей, зная, что тут происходит что-то очень серьезное. Они держались плечом к плечу и смотрели настороженно.

Но к ним подходили все новые.

Ветеран перехватил меч, направил его на подтягивающихся погонщиков и кивнул им – подходите. В свете факелов он казался большим и окутанным колыхающимися тенями.

Изуродованное шрамами лицо сложилось в улыбку.

– Ну что, похож я на гребаного раба? – спросил ветеран.

И хотя в итоге его все-таки задавили исключительно числом, ни один из тех, кто услышал этот вопрос, до рассвета не дожил.


	4. Chapter 4

Дерево из черного сплава стояло в одном из углов двора, поблескивая под предвечерним светом, подчеркивавшим неровности шероховатой металлической коры. Острая темная тень пролитыми чернилами стекала со ствола, делилась на ветвящиеся ручейки, тянулась поперек камней мостовой так, словно искала чего-то. Аркет сидела вне досягаемости тени прямо на этих камнях. Перед собой она вытянула ноги в ботинках, спиной ощущала тепло прогретой солнцем стены двора, а сама наблюдала, как ручейки тени подбираются к ней. Аркет грызла яблоко, сорванное с другого дерева в другом саду, который, наверняка, куда больше понравился бы людям.

«В Аль-Монале ничего не растет», – сквозняками перешептывались суеверия по всему Ихелтету. – «Там нет никакой жизни».

Как и большинство вещей, в которые верили люди, эта тоже упускала самую суть. Конечно, металлическое дерево не могло считаться живым ни в каком из привычных смыслов, но каждый год черные с синевой листья, которые оно простирало к небу, рыжели с приближением зимы: сперва они начинали пестреть и выцветали до лиловато-красных, потом до бледно-оранжевых и наконец до абсолютно серебристо-белых, превращаясь после на ветру в сверкающую пыль. А каждую весну листья снова пробивались сквозь металлическую кору, как маленькие обнажающиеся клинки, раскидывались веером, как выигрышная карточная комбинация по столу.

Тихий металлический рост длился столько, сколько Аркет себя помнила, а помнила она себя вот уже примерно два столетия; и, несмотря на уйму идиотских пророчеств о том, что такие вещи прекратятся, когда кириаты покинут мир, после того, как последний из огненных кораблей ее народа наконец скрылся в кратере Аль-Монала, отчего что-то в ее сердце, кажется, оборвалось навсегда, дерево так никогда и не прервало цикл.

Не то чтобы ее это удивляло. Она сразу могла сказать жрецам-проповедникам, что они несут бред. Народ ее отца заслуженно гордился созданием технологий и артефактов, не требующих ритуалов для работы.

– Мы – то, что мы строим, – однажды загадочно сказал ей Грашгал в один из немногих месяцев между окончанием войны и Отбытием. – Силы старше и темнее знания навязали нам знание давным-давно и выставили нас из рая. Пути назад нет. Единственный способ одолеть эти силы – строить. Строить так хорошо, чтобы, оглядываясь на собственноручно сконструированный путь изгнания, мы признавали, что он выглядит сносно.  
– Если пути назад нет, почему вы уходите? – умоляюще спросила она.

Но к тому моменту этот довод уже успел протухнуть. Грашгал мог уламывать Совет Капитанов не успешнее, чем она сама. Последствия войны сломали что-то в кириатах, ужаснули их чем-то, что для нее оставалось неведомым. Они хотели уйти. После тысячелетий ставшего привычным бездействия они снова строили планы, рисовали карты и обращались к своим машинам за ответами, которых их собственные слегка поврежденные разумы не могли дать. Глубоко в мастерских Аль-Монала сварочные горелки снова полыхали бело-голубым, и над изогнутыми металлическими боками огненных кораблей в сухих доках снова бились каскады киноварно-золотых искр. Кормчие выныривали из угрюмого мрака консервации, обдумывали адресованные им запросы и отвечали, что они выполнимы.

Аркет непроизвольно глянула через двор туда, на арку входа и начало пути, который вел к мастерским внизу. Отголоски воспоминаний о лязге металла ушли. Она вернулась в настоящее – в резкий вкус кислого яблока во рту и тепло солнца на коже. Она уже спускалась в мастерские утром, бродила между брошенных металлических опор и платформ с кранами, слонялась там, разглядывала немногочисленные огненные корабли, оставленные во мраке и запустении, до тех пор, пока знакомые слезы – те, что она удерживала в себе долгие месяцы – не вскипели и не полились, обжигая лицо как какой-нибудь кириатский состав для травления, с которым она обошлась неаккуратно.

Слезы опустошили ее, но не очистили, судя по ощущениям.

«Это все кринзанз, Аркиди».

В этот раз она вполне сознательно не взяла с собой ни крошки, выбираясь из города. Два дня без него, в худшем случае, три – ну насколько плохо все может стать? Теперь у нее был ответ на этот вопрос.

«Если ты продолжишь эти сумасбродные попытки соскочить с дури…».

Она прочистила горло, откусила от яблока еще, прикрыла глаза от клонящегося к горизонту солнца. Дерево начинало ветвиться невысоко, почти на высоте человеческого роста, и простирало причудливо переплетающиеся ветви вверх и в стороны изящным образом, происходившим, как Аркет знала, не из наблюдательности и умения скульптора, а из определенного математического расчета, который народ ее отца с легкостью помещал в сердца своих машин. Она вспомнила, как еще ребенком однажды весной висела на ветвях этого дерева, сорвала несколько проявившихся листьев и с изумлением выяснила, что они настолько горячи, что обжигают.

Она с плачем понеслась тогда к матери. Та смазала и забинтовала обожженные пальцы, а потом, когда Аркет стала задавать вопросы, дала обычное человеческое объяснение всем таким вещам.

– Это магия, – спокойно сообщила мать. – Дерево волшебное.

Отец позволил ей дожить до подросткового возраста, и только тогда лишил ее этой иллюзии. Может, потому, что не хотел ранить чувства жены, может, просто считал, что, пока Аркет, которая всегда была упрямой и задиристой, верит в то, что отец – действительно некромант, который обгорел до черноты, проходя по жилам земли, ее проще призывать к послушанию. Хотя, по правде говоря, эту историю Аркет раскусила довольно быстро: если путешествие, к примеру, Флараднама по всяким причудливым местам действительно обожгло его до черноты, то как объяснить ее собственную черную кожу? Ей-то никогда не разрешилось подходить к потоку лавы в кратере Аль-Монала ближе, чем на сотню шагов! В этом не было никакого смысла, а за смысл она цеплялась с самых ранних лет.

И еще с тех же ранних лет Аркет всегда знала, когда что-то неявно происходило в отношениях ее родителей, что-то, напоминавшее ей тайное бурление и пузырение магмы в сердце Аль-Монала. Внезапные вспышки этого пугали ее, и она знала, что магия – это одна из тех тем, которая неизбежно вызывает напряжение и новую вспышку.

Однажды вечером, когда Аркет должна была уже быть в постели, но выбралась из нее, чтобы почитать рядом с сияющей сферой на стене у лестницы, она услышала, как отец кричит:  
– Я объяснял тебе! Никакой магии, никаких чудес, никаких ангелов или демонов, которые только и ждут беспечных людских грешников! Ты не забьешь ей голову эти невежественным шлаком! Ты не скуешь ее этим!  
– Но смотрители говорят…  
– «Смотрители говорят», «Смотрители говорят»! – осколки чего-то хрустального разлетелись от стены. – Смотрители лгут, Нантара, они лгут всем вам. Просто посмотри на эту никчемную пыточную камеру мира. Разве похоже, что ей управляет милосердный владыка всего сущего? Разве похоже, что кто-то смотрит на всех вас с небес?  
– Откровение учит нас жить так, чтобы мир сделался лучше.  
– Да? Скажи это Девятому Племени!  
– О. Теперь ты меня и в этом обвиняешь? – нрав матери, не такой уж слабый, тоже рванулся в бой. – Ты, помогавший Сабалу-Завоевателю напасть на них, спланировавший кампанию и возглавивший наше войско вместе с ним, чтобы увидеть, как она осуществится? Ты, явившийся домой с ног до головы заляпанный кровью младенцев?  
– Я не убивал никаких гребаных младенцев! Мы не хотели!..  
– Ты знал, – в ее невеселом смехе был темный, горький привкус. Аркет уже с восьми-девяти лет различала разные варианты нагоняев, видела эту едва заметную пугающую улыбку, которая сейчас наверняка играла на лице матери, чувствовала разгорающийся гнев, о котором улыбка сигнализировала. – О, ты знал. Ты говоришь о лжи, но ты знал, что он сделает. Тебе до сих пор это снится.  
– Тебя там не было, Нантара. У нас не было выбора. Нельзя построить империю без…  
– …убитых детей?  
– Цивилизации просто так не растут, Нантара. Приходится…  
– Ты рассказываешь мне о невежестве и лжи. Взгляни хоть раз трезво на самого себя, Нам, и скажи мне, кто тут лжет.

И так далее.

Так что, несмотря тягу к здравому смыслу, Аркет рано научилась избегать темы магии, просто спускала ее на тормозах, и впоследствии от этой привычки оказалось тяжело избавиться. Когда Флараднам и Грашгал стали учить ее всяким кириатским штукам, что характерно, неоднородно и обрывочно, печать этих первых пятнадцати лет жизни уже стояла на ней. Магия все еще казалась вполне себе магической, даже если она таковой не являлась. И еще глубоко в Аркет было что-то, – возможно, что-то человеческое, передавшееся по матери, – что хотело просто принять магию как данность, просто позволить ей быть, не зарываясь в неудобные для понимания детали. Много десятилетий спустя, когда ее мать уже прожила свою человеческую жизнь и умерла, Аркет все еще иногда чувствовала, что смотрит на кириатские технологии глазами Нантары. За почти два века она так и не смогла победить внушающее суеверный страх чувство неестественной мощи, которое от них исходило.

– Грустишь, дитя? Или просто страдаешь без наркотиков?

Мрачный сардонический голос, не имеющий зримого источника, вполз из прогретого солнцем воздуха прямо ей в уши. Как если бы сами камни, из которых сложена крепость Аль-Монал, решили заговорить с ней.

Она закрыла глаза.

– Манатан.  
– Беспроигрышный вариант, не так ли? – как всегда, голос Кормчего звучал почти по-человечески добродушно и успокаивающе, но из-за крохотного сдвига в конце каждого слога, заминки с перехватом воздуха казалось, что Кормчий едва удерживается от крика. Будто в любой момент голос мог посреди предложения сорваться с осмысленной речи на скрежет стали о точило. – Или ты вдруг уверовала в ангельское присутствие и чудо божественного откровения? Местные раздражают тебя, дочь Флараднама?  
– У меня есть собственное имя, – отрезала она. – Может, попробуешь изредка им пользоваться?  
– Аркет, – мягко сказал Кормчий, – не будешь ли ты так любезна присоединиться ко мне в кабинете твоего отца?

Нужная дверь была в стене позади, почти там, где Аркет и уселась. Она запрокинула голову, чтобы взглянуть на нее, черную, усеянную заклепками, снова посмотрела перед собой и решила остаться на закатном солнце еще ненадолго. Аркет снова вгрызлась в яблоко.

– Если это предполагается считать непокорностью, дочь Флараднама, то попытка не удалась. Возможно, тебе стоит на время отказаться от воздержания как стратегии? Кажется, особой пользы оно тебе не приносит. И ты еще достаточно молода, чтобы справиться с последствиями.

Она прожевала еще кусок яблока.

– Чего ты хочешь, Манатан? Уже поздно.  
– И ваша свита у реки ждать не будет? Не похоже на то, госпожа моя кир-Аркет.

Титул сочился иронией, или, по крайней мере, так казалось: с Кормчими никогда нельзя было сказать с уверенностью.

Но оставшаяся часть высказывания Манатана была, бесспорно, преуменьшением дня. Маловероятно было, что иператорский речной фрегат «Клинок Божественной Справедливости» не станет дожидаться, пока госпожа кир-Аркет из клана Индаманинармал решит вернуться после общения с прошлым в Аль-Монале. И не имеет значения, в какой час дня или ночи это произойдет. Капитан корабля и командующий находящимся на борту отделением морской пехоты были назначены защищать ее жизнь как свои собственные лично императором, и, хотя Святейший Смотритель, закрепленный за ними, теоретически мог бы не подчиняться таким мирским властям, этот конкретный был молод и лишь недавно занял пост, а еще он очевидно благоговел в ее присутствии. Что, в общем, было довольно привычно. Кириаты, может быть, и ушли давным-давно, но их положение и таинственность окутывали Аркет как запах духов – придворного. Статус, который ей это придавало, должен был сохраняться при жизни еще многих человеческих поколений.

Временами она задумывалась о том, как все будет, когда эти поколения наконец-то уйдут в прошлое, когда все, кто действительно помнит кириатов и Отбытие, лягут в могилы, и только тома в императорской библиотеке смогут рассказать о ее народе.

Она гадала, будет ли к тому времени еще в своем уме.

Тень железного дерева наконец дотянулась до носка ее ботинка.

– Дочь Флараднама, – твердо проговорил Манатан.  
– Да, да, – она оттолкнулась от стены, поднялась на ноги, швырнула огрызок яблока через двор. – Слышу.

Речной фрегат был построен для того, чтобы им временами пользовался не кто иной, как его императорское величество Акал Кимран Великий, который изначально, до того как в дело вмешалась политика, хотел назвать корабль «Ящероеб». Многокомнатная капитанская каюта была обставлена лучше, чем поместья некоторых дворянчиков, в которых Аркет доводилось гостить во время странствий. И хотя сын Акала, Джирал, ныне Джирал Кимран Второй, не поднимался на борт и пары раз со дня смерти отца, он не отдавал распоряжения ни списать судно, ни освободить его от первоначального предназначения, так что корабль со всей оснасткой продолжал сиять королевским великолепием. В кают-компании была занимавшая всю стену библиотека с альковом, отведенным для картографии, а за столом, установленным у широкого кормового окна, можно было устроить пир человек эдак на дюжину. Изысканные астролябии и телескопы стражами замерли по углам помещения, стены которого украшали портреты выдающихся исторических деятелей императорской династии Кимранов.

То, что наиболее ранние из них не многим отличались от овцекрадов и горных разбойников, художник разумно проигнорировал, так что все они изображались в каких-то не соответствовавших эпохе венцах и коронах для обеспечения ретроспективной значимости. Когда зажглись светильники, портреты образовали торжественный теневой фон для созванного Аркет собрания.

Из-за стола на нее смотрели такие же серьезные лица. Может быть, портреты влияли так, как было задумано, может, сама близость к Аль-Моналу и тревожащей громадине вулкана сказывалась. Сенгер Хальд, командир пехотинцев, был мрачен и насторожен, сидел так, чтобы видеть дверь, близко к столу не придвигался, будто даже здесь не мог быть уверен, что на них не нападут внезапно. Лал Ньянар, капитан фрегата, тоже был напряжен, хоть и менее явно. Но необходимость держать судно у жуткого железного причала заброшенной гавани Аль-Монала явно причиняла ему дискомфорт, и это состояние распространилось на других офицеров на борту. А Ханеш Галат, приписанный к кораблю Святейший Смотритель, имея некоторое представление о том, насколько сильно его не любят мирские офицеры и команда, просто выглядел грустным и задерганным. Цитадель быстро формировала официальное мнение о том, что кириатские Кормчие – это демонические сущности, заточенные в железо, чтобы не иметь возможности вводить в заблуждение сынов Откровения, и это ничуть не улучшало ситуации.

– Не то, чтобы я, гм, действительно придерживался этого суждения, – поспешил Галат заверить Аркет как-то днем, когда фрегат с трудом поднимался по реке в сторону Аль-Монала. – Конечно, Откровение подвергается подобной перереботке через мудрость дебатов и молитв, но я не вижу смысла принимать каждый пункт, предложенный Владыками, только потому, что они – Владыки. И я, гм, понимаете, я действительно ценю вклад, который ваш народ внес в вознесение Ихелтета к его священному предназначению.   
– Как мило с вашей стороны быть свободным от предрассудков и суеверий, – Аркет пообещала императору быть вежливой. – Разумеется, я буду молчать об этом, когда мы вернемся. Не хочу, чтобы у вас были проблемы с вышестоящими.

Он зарделся и наконец-то оставил ее в одиночестве.

Чего она, собственно и хотела, но теперь Аркет размышляла, было ли мудро отталкивать его от себя. Она сомневалась, что он сможет вставлять палки в колеса планам Ньянара и Хальда, если они решат прикрывать ее. Так называемый высший моральный авторитет смотрителя казался крайне незначительным рядом с грубым прагматизмом имперских кадровых офицеров, но Галат, определенно, мог по-священничьи охладить энтузиазм, зажженный было ею в паре-другой человек, которые, если честно, с большим подозрением относились к происходящему.

– Нас слишком мало, – подчеркнул Хальд. – И мы не уверены в том, с чем имеем дело. Не лучше ли было бы доставить новости в Ихелтет и снарядить настоящую экспедицию?

Конечно, лучше, если бы не то, что в текущих обстоятельствах Джирал не мог пожертвовать полностью снаряженным отрядом ни на что, меньше охраны северных границ или удержания восставших религиозных идиотов в Демларашане. И, пока у молодого императора не было времени на подогреваемые бормотанием Цитадели суеверия, выдаваемые за догматы, у него не было времени и на Кормчих. Конечно, он ни одному из них не доверился бы больше, чем, скажем, кочевнику-степняку, с которым оставил жену. И хотя бы в этом он был представителем всего народа, которым правил. Аль-Монал стоял в запустении и упадке не без причины.

Так что нет, она просто не могла вернуться с этим к Джиралу, и Хальд, возможно, знал об этом. Она заговорила с успокаивающей невозмутимостью.

– Я сомневаюсь, капитан, что эта операция потребует значительных вооруженных сил. В ней точно нет ничего такого, с чем не справились бы ваши люди. Манатан говорил неясно, но..  
– Точно, что неясно, – проворчал Ньянар. – «Посланник, которому нужно сопровождение». Конец цитаты. С этим особо не разгуляешься.

– И с этим тоже, – второй помощник капитана кивнул на карту, расстеленную на столе. На толстом желтом пергаменте, прижатом с обеих сторон тяжелыми пресс-папье в форме убиенных драконов, была изображена река на всей ее протяженности, от Ихелтета до побережья и дальше, за громадиной вулкана, где был построен Аль-Монал. Окружающие земли были в основном ничем не примечательными и пустынными. Никаких городов на карте не было. – Если это и посланник, то откуда?

– Может, из Шактура? – предположил кто-то.  
– При дворе уже есть представители Шактура, – возразил Хальд. – И, в любом случае, если посланник уже проделал весь путь от Великого Озера, почему ему внезапно потребовалось сопровождение теперь? Мы глубоко на территории империи. Здесь нет ни варварских набегов, ни достойных упоминания случаев бандитизма. В сравнении с восточными болотами здесь просто парк развлечений.  
– Ну, тогда с юга?

Ньянар пожал плечами.

– Та же история. Любой, кто пересек пустыню, уже одолел куда менее дружелюбный ландшафт. Раз он так далеко забрался, ему точно не нужна наша помощь с последним рывком.  
– Если только он не попал в беду, – неожиданно произнес Ханеш Галат. 

Все посмотрели на него. Он покраснел, кажется, не меньше остальных удивленный тем, что подал голос.

– Я имею в виду, – продолжил он, понемногу делаясь увереннее, – что, возможно, преодолев такой путь, посланник и его отряд перенесли лишения, и теперь просто не могут двигаться дальше без нашей помощи. В таком случае, наш долг, как и каждого, кто чтит Откровение, оказать эту помощь.

Аркет закрыла рот, прочистила горло.

– Ну… – протянула она.

За столом воцарилось неуютное молчание. Это была инстинктивная реакция на все, что касалось религиозных догматов. Никто из тех, кто ценил свое положение в ихелтетском обществе, по доброй воле не поставил бы под сомнение догматы Откровения, особенно те их них, которые только что истолковал уполномоченный Смотритель. Однако…

– Меня беспокоит то, – осторожно сказал Хальд, – что это может быть какой-то уловкой. Может быть, даже засадой или чем-то вроде. Кормчий сказал, что этот посланник ждет нас, не так ли, госпожа?  
– «Будет ждать нас», да.

Командир пехотинцев кивнул.

– Точно, будет ждать нас или уже ждет. В любом случае, госпожа, если отбросить вариант чар, как это возможно?  
– Понятия не имею, – пришлось признать Аркет. – Высокий кириатский и сам по себе сложный язык, а Кормчие еще и часто пользуются его мистическими вариантами. Может быть, я просто не слишком точно перевела.

«Да, Аркиди, а еще это может быть полная чушь. Может быть, ты сказала этим людям ровно столько, сколько хотела, потому что все сверх этого сделало бы попытки заручиться их поддержкой только труднее. Может быть, есть подробности и вопросы, которых им бы лучше не касаться, не в последнюю очередь затем, чтобы ты могла поступить так же и просто сосредоточиться на сообщенной Кормчим светлой новости».

Светлая новость…

– Дочь Флараднама.

Резковато-напряженный голос Манатана тревожно прозвучал в холоде отцовского кабинета. По стенам плясали тени, из высоких окон тянулись широкие тускнеющие полосы света угасающего снаружи дня.

– Для тебя есть послание.  
– Что за послание? – без особого интереса спросила она, пытаясь выколупать языком кусочек яблочной кожуры, застрявший между зубами, и отсутствующим взглядом обводя пространство вокруг. Аркет как всегда гадала, где во всех этих конструкциях на самом деле находится Кормчий. Она так и не смогла убедить Флараднама открыть эту тайну.  
– Ну, думаю, оно довольно важное, – по голосу Кормчего, как всегда, было не понять, раздражен он или нет, – раз уж посланник проделает такой путь, чтобы доставить его лично. Кстати говоря, это произойдет здесь. Более-менее здесь. И, – ей показалось, что в голосе Кормчего проскользнула тень веселья, – он будет ждать тебя.

Завитушка красноватого света зажглась в одном из углов комнаты, развернулась в воздухе в карту местности. Аркет подошла ближе, рассмотрела Аль-Монал, конус вулкана и сам город на западном его склоне, дорогу к гавани, изгиб реки, огибающей вулкан и устремляющейся в западные земли. Непонятные символы перемигивались желтым через всю эту территорию, образуя что-то вроде изогнутого дугой пути через пустыню. И наконец в каких-то пятидесяти-шестидесяти милях выше по реке пульсировала отметка.

– Здесь? – она помотала головой. – Но здесь же ничего нет.  
– Ну, тогда тебе стоит поторопиться и забрать посланника, пока он не проголодался.

Аркет протянула руку сквозь призрачное пламя и не сумела полностью подавить дрожь, ощущение чуда, которое в ней всегда порождало прикосновение к не обжигающему огню. Она выросла в окружении подобных вещей, но, хотя некоторые составляющие наследия ее отца с годами использования поизносились, другие все еще вызывали потрясение каждый раз, когда проявлялись. Как бы то ни было, Аркет инстинктивно потерла руку.

– Так, говоришь, этот посланник пришел именно ко мне?  
– Можно и так сказать. Конечно, можно также сказать, что он пришел ко всей человеческой расе и парочке ее ответвлений, которые больше под это определение на подходят. В эту переходную эпоху сложно сказать, как правильно формулировать такие вещи. Давай остановимся на том, то из-за своего происхождения ты лучше всего подходишь на роль получателя послания.

Аркет отступила от яркого сияния карты. Тревога росла в ней.

– И сам ты не можешь просто передать это послание мне?  
– Нет, я просто не могу.

Тревога и не думала угасать, скапливалась где-то внизу ее живота, свивалась там, будто змея. Нечасто можно было услышать от Кормчих признание в том, что есть вещи за пределами их возможностей, большую часть времени-то они проводили в мрачной уверенности в собственном превосходстве. Даже когда Аркет казалось, что она нащупывала какую-то границу слов и дел, которую Кормчие не были готовы пересечь, их отказ всегда бы окутан уклончивой тарабарщиной того или иного рода.

– Не можешь или не хочешь?  
– Насколько это касается тебя, дочь Флараднама, никакой практической разницы между этими понятиями нет.  
– Нет? А как насчет разницы между тем, что я отправлюсь за посланником, и тем, что я никуда не пойду, потому что считаю, что ты недостаточно откровенен со мной?  
– Ну, это твое послание, – ощущение было такое, словно огромные камни самого Аль-Монала пожали плечами ей в ответ. – Сама решай.

Тишина повисла, как тени в затянутых паутиной углах комнаты. Карта сияла во мраке. 

– Слушай, – наконец сказала Аркет.- Там только бесплодная пустошь. Большая. Мы можем сутками бродить в поисках по такой территории.  
– Тебе будет знак, – коротко отозвался Кормчий. – Указание придет с востока.

И эти слова, прозвучавшие отдаленно похоже на издевательскую пародию на священные тексты, были последними, сказанными Манатаном по делу. Попытки прояснить что-либо пресекались мягким порицанием «не трать время попусту, дочь Флараднама».

Аркет раньше уже видела такое поведение Кормчего, так что сдалась, хлопнула дверью, вышла во двор и оседлала лошадь. До гавани было несколько часов ходу, и она хотела добраться туда до полного наступления темноты.

Но в пути, устало трясясь в седле, она снова заметила то чувство в животе, которое по ошибке приняла за тревогу, и поняла, что никакого отношения к тревоге оно не имеет. Аркет заметила, что оно, вообще-то, стало теплее и распространилось по ней, превратилось в частое биение радостной воодушевленности в ее жилах и медленно нарастающее, перехватывающее горло рвение в ее сердце.

Она пришпорила лошадь, заставляя перейти на рысь.

– Неважно, ошибка это перевода, или нет, – сказал Лал Ньянар. – Мы все еще ждем обещанного Кормчим сигнала, а его все нет. Уже этого довольно для того, чтобы мы не спешили.  
– Вот мы и не спешим, – Аркет указала сквозь окно на железный причал и мерцающие костры в лагере, разбитом здесь же, в доке. Нетерпение бурлило в ней. – Но с этим пока закругляться. Никто не говорит, что мы должны бросить лагерь и рвануть вверх по реке прямо сейчас. Завтрашнее утро довольно скоро наступит, но пока у нас есть время на разумное планирование. Взять, например, карты, – Аркет продолжила мягко давить возражение Ньянара, не давая ему окрепнуть. – Я прекрасно понимаю, капитан, что вы беспокоитесь о том, сможем ли мы безопасно пройти в верхнем течении в такое время года. Но, возможно, у нас на такой случай есть хотя бы летние карты?

Капитан зримо ощетинился.

– У меня нет опасений по поводу навигации, госпожа, но…  
– Прекрасно. Значит, нам нужно сфокусироваться на доступных для высадки местах на южном побережье в районе, указанном Манатаном. Могу я передать эту задачу в ваши умелые руки?

Она позволила молчанию довершить дело. Ньянар оглядел сидевших за столом в поисках поддержки, которой уже и не надеялся получить, потом покорился. Даже Хальд не отважился бы открыто возражать представительнице императорского двора, которая все уже настолько очевидно решила.

– Я, – он медленно склонил голову, – в вашем распоряжении, госпожа.  
– Прекрасно. Тогда, капитан Хальд, я думаю, нам сто…

Яростно сверкнула молния.

С востока, сияя резко и ясно, такая разъяренная, что, казалось, могла расколотить широкое кормовое окно своей мощью. Она затопила комнату, изгнала все до единой тени своим молчаливым бело-голубым взором. Она начисто смыла с лиц неверный желтоватый свет лампы, в котором только над документами было корпеть. Она осветила их, застывших как статуи…

И угасла.

Аркет услышала, как снаружи вопят люди Хальда и команда корабля, увидела, как все вскакивают вокруг костров, видела все, что происходило на причале, неясно из-за ослепившей на время вспышки. По палубе над головой прогремел топот. Сумятица и внезапное сияние ушли, оставили их моргающими в темноте.

– Что за херня?.. – Хальд, на миг забыв о придворных манерах, вернулся от потрясения к солдатским истокам.  
– Что это было? – спросил кто-то еще дрогнувшим голосом.

Аркет не ответила. Она уже знала, и ей не нужно было озвучивать знание, так что эта честь досталась молодому Ханешу Галату. Он проявил ироничное самообладание и чувство юмора, которых раньше за ним не замечалось, наклонился к столу и заявил очевидное.

– Это, – сказал он, глядя на нее, – было то, что, я полагаю, можно назвать знаком. Похоже, посланник Манатана прибыл.

Раскат грома подытожил его слова.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите, что так затянула с переводом этой главы. Никак не могла заставить себя сесть за печальный фрагмент.

Погоня в ночи продолжалась.

Сперва царили только чистая паника и смятение, вопли и возбужденный лай собак, все еще сидевших на цепи в лагере. Треск, с которым проламывались через подлесок несущиеся рядом с ними – те, кто сумел сбежать, протаптывали себе путь вверх по лесистому склону. За густеющим частоколом стволов терялся отблеск костров, оставленных позади. Пока они с кузнецом продирались сквозь подлесок, Герин запыхался и несколько раз до крови рассек лицо хлесткими нижними ветвями, невидимыми в темноте. Он бежал дальше, спотыкаясь, страх перед собаками гнал его вперед почище кнута.

Герин видел собак во время перехода – беспокойно рвущихся с привязей огромных косматых серых волкодавов с длинными мордами, которые, казалось, непрерывно ухмылялись рабам. Они порождали внутри первобытный ужас. Однажды, еще в детстве на болотах, он увидел, как похожие собаки задрали человека, осужденного преступника из семьи болотных обитателей, который сумел сбежать от тюремных громил во время одного из рейдов и отчаянно рванул домой, бездумно надеясь найти там убежище. Герину тогда было не больше пяти, а звуки, которые издавал человек, пока псы рвали его, засели в голове так глубоко, что для ужаса, вызванного ими, просто не было слов.

Но это воспоминание принесло с собой и дельные мысли.

Он ухватил кузнеца за рубашку, потянул его, неверно пошатывающегося, к себе, получил за то очередной веткой по лицу. Герин отплевался от иголок, утер бегущую из носа кровь и нащупал нужные слова.

\- Стой, погоди!

Тяжело дыша, они остановились в каком-то сухом овраге, поросшем по краям молодыми деревцами и подлеском с густой листвой. Они поддерживали друг друга и пытались перевести дыхание. Справа кто-то, слишком отделившийся и теперь не способный пробиться к ним через густой кустарник, проломился сквозь лес и стал удаляться, судя по стихающему топоту. Успокаивающий запах смолы стекал на них с сосен, окутывал. Внезапно непонятный комок похлебки в желудке Герина встал колом, горячей волной поднялся по горлу. Герина согнуло пополам и вырвало. Кузнец просто смотрел.

\- На кой ты меня остановил? – спросил он, не двигаясь с места.  
\- Бесполезно, - Герин стоял, все еще наклонившись, упирался в колени руками, откашливаясь и пережидая рвотные позывы. Нити соплей и слюны серебрились в неверном свете, голос тоже срывался, как нить. – Бежать вот так. Бесполезно. У них собаки.  
\- Пацан, мать твою, я слышу собак. От кого, думаешь, мы убегаем?

Герин замотал склоненной головой, дыша так же тяжело.

\- Нет, слушай. Нам нужно найти, - он сплюнул, махнул рукой, - воду, ручей или что-то вроде. Нужно, чтобы они потеряли след.

Кузнец покачал головой.

\- Ну и ну, теперь ты эксперт и в розыске с собаками?  
\- Ага, - Герин выпрямился, все еще содрогаясь. – Точно. Был им. Водил за нос по болотам стражу Трелейна и их псин большую часть жизни. Говорю тебе: нам нужно найти воду.

Кузнас высморкался, пробормотал что-то неразборчиво, но, когда Герин огляделся, выбрал направление и снова стал пробираться через переплетенные ветви и листья, последовал за ним без разговоров. Возможно, дело было в доверии, вызванном трюком с припадком и пеной, а также тем, как трюк сработал. Но, может, дело было и в более общей вере. В среде горожан про болотных жителей ходили самые разнообразные слухи: например, заблуждение насчет того, что они могут по ветру находить воду, относилось к самым распространенным. Герин почувствовал, что страх снова сковывает его, и постарался поверить в этот миф так же сильно, как его спутник-горожанин, кажется, верил.

Он тайком выдавил немного крови из пореза на лице, добавил к ней слюны, растер между большим и указательным пальцами и слегка подул на получившуюся смесь. На выдохе он быстро пробормотал молитву, адресованную Даковашу – ту, что он впитал с молоком матери: «Господин Соли, Повелитель Теней и Изменчивых Ветров, Приходящий с запада, из Чертогов Зимы, услышь меня и прикрой меня своею кривою рукою».

И, может, дело было в детской привычке, в простом самоощущении, принесенном ей, или в ускользающем воспоминании о материнском тепле, но теперь подлесок, казалось, охотнее расступался перед ним, ветви и колючки не так сильно ранили и без того исцарапанную кожу, а земля под ногами казалась тверже и сама направляла его шаги.

Лес раскинулся перед ними и вдохнул их в себя.

На воду они наткнулась примерно через час, услышав тихое бульканье и заметив полосу неверного, колеблющегося света Обруча на дне неглубокой долины. Звуки погони, кажется, отдалились, сместились к северу, так что они остановились ненадолго на склоне с видом на речушку. Они переглянулись и заулыбались друг другу, а после прыжками понеслись вниз, огибая деревья, дыша легче уже от того, что выбрали выбрали разумное направление. Это было похоже не пробуждение после кошмара: страх уже не так забивал головы, оставляя место не только для мысли «Надо держаться подальше от собак!». Герин даже начал ощущать потертости и рубцы, оставленные кандалами на его запястьях и икрах. Руки и ноги горячечно дрожали, в горле сухо хрипело на каждом вдохе.

Они добежали до кромки воды, рухнули на колени, стали жадно пить.

\- Ты знал, что вода будет здесь? – спросил кузнец, когда наконец прервался на вдох. – Ты правда можешь чуять воду, как и говорят?

Герин неопределенно покачал головой, потому что, если честно, уже ни в чем не был уверен. Он знал только, что его что-то направляло. Герин провел грязными руками по мокрым волосам и лицу, поморщился, когда вода ужалила его в раны, оставленные кандалами.

\- Нам нужно оставаться подальше от берега, - сказал он. – Будем держаться центра и идти вниз по течению или вверх. Собаки нас не выследят.  
\- Сколько идти? Вода неебически ледяная.  
\- Ну… сколько-то, - Герин уже шел вброд по икры в воде. – Собак будут гнать по обоим берегам в поисках следа, но на это потребуется время. И еще им нужно будет определиться с направлением. Это в любом случае даст нам один шанс из двух. И у меня есть в запасе еще кое-какие трюки. Идем.

Кузнец поднялся на ноги, присоединился к Герину на середине речушки, неуклюже пробравшись по камням на дне.

\- Ладно, мальчик с болот, - сказал он. – Думаю, до сих пор ты отлично справлялся. Посмотрим, что еще ты…

Кузнец поперхнулся и замолк. Недоумение и боль раскололи выражение его лица. Он издал беспомощный стон, указал рукой на Герина, потом на собственную грудь, из которой на невозможных шесть дюймов торчал металлический наконечник арбалетного болта, пробившего мгновенно пропитавшуюся кровью рубаху.

\- Стой, где стоишь!

Окрик раздался откуда-то из-за поворота речушки ниже по течению. Голова Герина сама дернулась на звук. Обруч высветил для него троих погонщиков пробиравшихся вверх по течению по бедра в воде, и пару собак на коротких поводках. Черный с серебром, масса людей и псов, плеск воды вокруг них… Арбалетчик стоял в стороне, опустив оружие на плоский булыжник у берега, возился неловко, готовясь к новому выстрелу.

На губах кузнеца появилась кровавая пена.

\- Беги, - булькнул он горлом и упал в воду ничком.  
\- Стой, раб, или мы тебя пристрелим!

Герин увидел кровь, темным облаком расползавшуюся из-под плавающего тела кузнеца, мокрые складки его одежды и арбалетный болт, будто проросший из спины. Он увидел, что за изгибом реки арбалетчик все еще пытается справиться с оружием. Он почувствовал это мгновение, шаткое, как палуба шлюпки под ногами, когда на воде рябь.

Герин резко повернулся и побежал.

Вверх, шесть отчаянных, увязающих в реке шагов – и в сторону, на покрытый валунами берег. Он оставил на камнях отпечатки мокрых рук и скользящих ног, пополз выше по осыпающемуся склону, стремясь к деревьям. Он услышал, как ниже по течению за его спиной собак наконец спустили, услышал ругань и плеск. Он потратил драгоценный момент на то, чтобы оглянуться перепугано через плечо, увидеть, как качается в объятиях воды распластанное тело кузнеца, как собаки огибают его в воде у валунов, облаивая его яростно, но, очевидно, не имея возможности вскарабкаться следом.

Кошмар снова сомкнул хватку вокруг него.

Склон оказался крутым, Герину приходилось опираться на колени и ладони, чтобы не полететь кувырком вниз. Пока он лез вверх, запах сосновой смолы стоял у него в горле. Погонщики в основном были крупными, дюжими мужчинами – этого требовал избранный ими способ зарабатывать на жизнь. Возможно, он сможет оторваться от них, петляя среди деревьев, но собаки…

Они с минуты на минуту найдут путь наверх.

Подъем сделался не таким резким, деревья начали редеть. Склон перетек в широкую седловину, со стороны реки окаймленную источенными каменными глыбами. Холодный ветер гулял между камней, проникал сквозь мокрую одежду, пробирал до костей. Герин наконец поднялся на ноги по-человечески, тут же побежал, спотыкаясь, по седловине.

Что-то темное ждало на его пути.

Сердце Герина громыхало в груди, но, как только он разглядел что-то черное впереди, оно замерло. Целую секунду ему казалось, что он смотрит на непонятную мешанину перекрученных останков коры и опавших сухих сучьев. Это что-то было нагромождением острых углов, выделявшимся на гладкой, высвеченной Обручем земле седловины. Герин невольно приостановился от этого зрелища, и только тогда понял, что смотрит на мужчину - высокого, закутанного в плащ воина. Над его плечом выдавалась рукоять палаша, острый конец ножен высовывался из-за спины справа. Руки воин скрестил на груди.

«Надсмотрщик!».

Но это был не надсмотрщик, и что-то в паникующем разуме Герина откуда-то знало об этом заранее. Герин уставился на худощавое лицо, наверняка очень красивое в прошлом. Теперь же на нем виднелись плотно сжатые губы, пустые глаза и протянувшийся вдоль челюсти тонкий змеящийся шрам, вроде тех, которыми в городе «украшали» непослушных шлюх. Герин поймал взгляд, в котором было не больше эмоций, чем у рыбака, глядящего на неподвижную леску.

\- Даковаш? – шепнул Герин. – Это ты?

Фигура пошевелилась, одарила Герина долгим заинтересованным взглядом.

\- Нет, - ответил незнакомец удивительно приветливым тоном. – И я его здесь не видал. Ты ждешь явления Темного Двора?  
\- Я, - Герин поежился. Чих вдруг поднялся в нем и рванулся наружу, громкий и внезапный, как грохот прибоя о скалы у мыса Мелькиар. – Я молился о заступничестве Господина Соли.

Мужчина брезгливо отряхнул свой дублет одной рукой.

\- Выходит, ты с болот?  
\- Да, я был…

За его спиной по камням проскребли когти, псы, завидев добычу, завыли во все горло. Мокрый Герин содрогнулся, увидев, как первый из стаи рвется к нему сгустком клыков и мышц, обтянутых серым, почувствовал, что вопль застревает в горле.

Мечник сказал что-то на незнакомом языке поверх его плеча. Краем глаза Герин заметил, как он поднял руку и быстро начертил ею в воздухе какой-то знак.

Пес завизжал, потом зарычал, остановившись в дюжине ярдов, клацнул зубами и снова зарычал, но ближе уже не сунулся. Мечник со шрамом шагнул вперед, снова начертил знак, и снова что-то сказал, вытянув палец в сторону ближайшего валуна. Пес торопливо запрыгнул на его край, посмотрел вниз, оглянулся на фигуру, закутанную в плащ, и бросился вниз. Раздался протяжный вой, хруст ломаемых веток, а дальше – тишина.

Оставшаяся стая взвыла в унисон с павшим вожаком, и не стала подходить ближе. Псы ползали на брюхе туда и сюда у кромки деревьев, пока мечник не шагнул к ним нетерпеливо, не заговорил и не начертил новый знак. Тогда они, подвывая, уползли под защиту леса и сбежали.

\- А теперь, парень, - все так же приветливо проговорил незнакомец, - может быть, ты захочешь представиться?  
\- Герин, - сумел выговорить он, все еще содрогаясь. – По прозванию Ловкорук. Меня так зовут потому, что еще с детских лет я…

Фигура огляделась по сторонам, взмахнула рукой в нетерпении.

\- Уверен, это захватывающая история. Расскажешь ее после. Ты из каравана рабов?  
\- Да. Мы сбежали, но они уже близко…  
\- Не беспокойся об этом, Герин Ловкорук, тебе повезло. Мое имя…

Чудовищная боль рванула у Герина в боку. Он моргнул. Еще мгновение он думал, что мечник заколол его.

Герин пошатнулся, сел на камень, неловко, как ребенок, развернув ноги. Он тускло глянул вниз и увидел торчащий между ребер арбалетный болт, кровь, текущую из раны. Он поднял глаза на своего нового знакомого со страхом, изумлением и чем-то, что странно походило на стыд, почувствовал себя медленным, как патока, и глупым. Герин нерешительно улыбнулся.

\- Вот дерьмо, они…

И тогда он заметил, как что-то ожило в глазах, до того казавшихся мертвыми как камни. Мужчина издал жесткий, резкий, рычащий звук и качнулся, одна бледная рука уже поднялась и потянулась к рукояти палаша. Лезвие двинулось вверх и наружу из каких-то хитрых ножен, которые, как Герин спутано подумал, наверное раскрывались по всей длине, засияло в свете Обруча.

Двое погонщиков добрались до вершины. Арбалетчик уже готовился к новому выстрелу, другой держал меч обеими руками, прикрывая товарища, дышал тяжело, но был готов к стычке.

\- Беглый раб, - выдохнул он. – Вам нет нужды вмешиваться, добрый господин.  
\- Но я уже вмешался, - ответил мужчина ужасным дрожащим голосом. – Я – сын свободных городов, как и этот мальчик. И это не очень-то похоже на свободу. 

Арбалетчик закончил перезарядку, пристроил новый болт в ложе и поднял оружие с видимым облегчением.

\- Не стану болтать с вами о политике, господин, - уже тверже сказал второй погонщик. – Я не придумываю законы, я просто делаю свою работу. А теперь, если не хотите, чтобы вас угостили тем же, чем этого раба, дайте нам забрать скальп и отправиться по своим делам. Просто будьте разумным гражданином и не лезьте.  
\- Вы не сможете заставить меня не лезть.

Между ними будто молния сверкнула. Герин, глядя, как все разворачивается, заметил, что арбалетчик бросил оружие так, будто оно внезапно раскалилось, вытаращился на пустые руки в изумлении. Другой погонщик держал меч расслабленными пальцами, и вес оружия разогнул их, дал мечу выпасть на каменистую землю.

Фигура в плаще настигла их за время меньшее, чем Герину понадобилось, чтобы сделать очередной болезненный вдох. Выглядело это так, словно пространство вокруг нового участника действий складывалось как картинка в книге, позволяя ему ступать между смятыми краями. Лезвие голубой стали махнуло кругом, распахало живот арбалетчика, лизнуло второго погонщика поперек горла. В свете Обруча кровь плеснула черным, и оба мужчины осели на землю бессильно, захлебываясь криком.

В тени за деревьями кто-то двигался. Третий погонщик доковылял до вершины холма, держа в руках короткий меч. Его голос звучал хрипло от усилия и ярости.

\- Парни, что за херню вы сотворили с моими псами? Они совершенно…

Он осекся и замер, увидев тела товарищей и того, кто стоял над ними. Его голос скакнул вверх на целую октаву, рванулся наружу пронзительным окриком.

\- Ты кто, блядь, такой?  
\- Ты как раз вовремя, - шепнула фигура, и голубое лезвие сверкнуло. У третьего погонщика еще было время моргнуть от металлического сияния у лица, потом все, что он видел, опрокинулось, закувыркалось вокруг, завертелось, сосны и заплатки облаков в залитом светом Обруча небе понеслись мимо… В какой-то крохотный момент показалось, что его сбросили с обрыва, потом сильно ударила боль, зрение непостижимо затуманилось. Разинутым ртом погонщик почувствовал привкус грязи, а его глаза поймали последним взглядом что-то, что он мог успеть или не успеть опознать как собственный безголовый труп, истекающий кровью.

Мечник посмотрел, как падает тело, потом обернулся к Герину, который все еще сидел, раскинув ноги. Теперь его голова поникла. Мужчина присел пред парнем, осторожно тронул рану вокруг болта, скривился. Он отложил меч и приподнял лицо парня за подбородок. Какое-то время Герин смотрел на него пустыми глазами, потом детская улыбка тронула уголки его окровавленного рта.

\- Больше не болит, - пробормотал он. – Мы смогли сбежать?

Мужчина прочистил горло.

\- Определенным образом – да. Да, ты смог.  
\- Тогда ладно.

Они еще немного посмотрели друг на друга. Из тронутого улыбкой угла рта Герина продолжала течь кровь. Мужчина заметил это и перестал удерживать подбородок, вместо этого подсунул сложенную чашечкой ладонь под грязную, исхлестанную щеку.

\- Парень, я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать?  
\- Там, на болотах, - невнятно ответил Герин, - соль на ветру.  
\- Да?  
\- Мама говорит…  
\- Да. Герин, верно? Что она говорит, Герин?  
\- Говорит не подходить близко к…

Мечник одним коленом коснулся земли. Подождал. Через миг из глаз парня полились слезы, закапали ему на бедро.

\- Покажи им, - всхлипнул Герин. – Взъеби их всех.

Больше он головы уже не поднял.

Рингил Эскиат поддерживал ладонью голову Герина до тех пор, пока не уверился, что парень умер. Тогда он подобрал меч и тихо поднялся на ноги. Он какое-то время глядел на маленькое тело, а после перевел взгляд за каменистый обрыв, к далеким точкам костров в лагере рабского каравана.

\- Думаю, это я для тебя сделать смогу, - задумчиво проговорил он.


	6. Chapter 6

Кефанин, как и было велено, поднял его еще до рассвета. Он ссыпался вниз по лестнице навстречу завтраку, которого не слишком-то хотел, а после вышел во двор, под небо, линяющее из черного в темно-синее. Солнце не должно было показываться над горизонтом еще добрый час, и воздух был по-пустынному сух и холоден. Эгар наполнил им легкие и, пересекая двор, с удивлением обнаружил в собственной походке жизнерадостную энергию, которой не было еще день тому.

_Цель._

Она была у него впервые за долгие недели.

Он быстро прошел по бульвару: по сравнению с кипящим хаосом, который должен был воцариться здесь позже, движение было минимальным. Парочка торговцев с тележками, несколько рабов, несущих вязанки дров для кухонных печей, одинокий купец, отправляющийся верхом куда-то, куда нужно выезжать пораньше. Один раз мимо промаршировала короткая колонна солдат, отправлявшихся на муштру. Эгар разобрал боевой клич, когда они обгоняли его, и ухмыльнулся, узнав Мародеров Вольных Холмов. Пару раз ему довелось сражаться бок о бок с ними, и он успел полюбить их за племенные повадки и отвращение ко всему городскому. Больше, чем любые другие имперские солдаты, они напоминали его собственный народ — тех времен, когда это было не так уж и плохо.

Они протопали мимо, следуя ускоренным маршем за конным капитаном, и оставили Эгара позади в сереющем свете. Клич растаял в утреннем воздухе.

Эгар свернул с бульвара парой сотней ярдов дальше, пересек реку по Серогривому мосту и пошел по длинному петляющему уклону Подъема Бессмертной Славы. Он добрался до самого верха как раз тогда, когда солнце показало свой свежеоткованный сияющий край над восточным горизонтом. Эгар приостановился, чтобы выровнять дыхание — ему правда стоит приступить к серьезным тренировкам, и поскорее, потому что Имрана была его единственным видом упражнений в последние месяцы, — потом обернулся и стал осматривать длинные глухие стены строения позади.

Объединенные казармы нерегулярных войск — ряды окон-бойниц по верхним этажам, расчерченный высокими железными воротами вид на квадратный плац. Пары фигур уже двигались там, в огороженном полумраке, повторяя стилизованные приемы боя, пока инструктор по строевой подготовке раздраженно выкрикивал оскорбления.

Эгар ухмыльнулся, услышав это, и подошел, чтобы заявить о себе.

Пятерка алебардистов-привратников была из Имперских Сыновей Пустыни — покрытых шрамами южан, стройных и по-пустынному темнокожих, настолько, что их можно было бы спутать с кириатами, если не смотреть в глаза. Эгар ответил на каждый невыразительный молодой взгляд в отдельности, пока приближался, распознал сержанта по перевязи и дружелюбно ему кивнул.

— Мне нужен капитан Дархан, — беззаботно проговорил он. — Скажите ему, что пришел Драконоборец.

В ответ он получил ровно то, чего хотел — изумленные взгляды. Сержант почти помимо воли поклонился и жестом отправил одного из людей передать весточку. Наблюдая за происходящим, Эгар праздно задался вопросом, что же именно эти конкретные сыновья пустыни вынесли из всей заварушки в Демларашане. Ритуальные шрамы на щеках были хорошим знаком — церковь такую практику не одобряла, — но еще, казалось, им вполне комфортно в новеньком обмундировании, чего он, конечно, ожидать не мог. Придворные сплетни, которыми недавно потчевала его Имрана, были полны упоминаний переименования полка — прежнее название « _Святые_ Сыновья Пустыни» теперь считалось несколько двусмысленным в плане верности, и рассказы полнились набожными офицерами, которые отказывались ходить под свежезаказанными знаменами или незаметно портили их.

_Ну да. Придворные сплетники. Как гребаные старухи, собравшиеся вокруг костра._

  
— Эг? — радостно проревело из ворот. — Эг, ебучий драконошлеп? Заходи, мужик! Где тебя носило? Я уж думал, что ты наконец-то нашел работу своего уровня и теперь трудишься вышибалой в каком-нибудь дешевом блядешнике или вроде того!

Дархан Молот был тучен, но все еще внушителен в подбитом черном облачении инструктора, с бородой, подстриженной так, что ее вид казался почти ухоженным, и седыми волосами, забранными в хвост. Одной рукой он распахивал ворота, а в другой небрежно держал деревянный посох. Эгар прошел мимо стоявшего «вольно» караула алебардщиков и поднял кулак в приветствии. Дархан ткнул в него своим, и Эгар увидел, что костяшки на той руке у него у него были ссажены и кровоточили. Пройдя сквозь ворота, он кивнул на отметины.

— Неплохо. В чем дело, старик? Уже не поспеваешь за новичками?

Дархан фыркнул.

— Да, один мелкий говнюк думал, что так и есть. Вон он лежит, переосмысливает. Маленький урок управления болью.  
— Махак?  
— Да, и мало того — чахлый коротышка-Скаранак, совсем как ты когда-то, — за просчитанным оскорблением племени проступила свирепая старая ухмылка. — Что там с вами делают, мальчишки-скотники с Востока? Каждый, едва вывалится у мамаши между ног, сразу думает, что получил карту всего гребаного мира и всех вещей в нем.  
— Это называется «гордость», Дарх. Конечно, я не жду, что такой мягкотелый, осевший в городе мудень-Ишлинак, как ты, поймет, что это...  
— О, осевший в городе, так? — инструктор-Махак с треском отбросил посох, поднял кулаки в нарочитую защитную позицию. — Старый мудень, вот как?  
— Ну, вы зовете эту кучу халабуд ниже по реке городом, но...  
— Ебаный болтливый щенок! — Дархан обозначил медленный шуточный удар в голову Эгара. Эгар блокировал, и они сцепились, принявшись бороться в воротах, как парочка молодых буйволов в период гона. Южные стражники смотрели на них безо всякого выражения — они вообще не понимали, что происходит. Да и с чего бы им? Нужно быть Махаком, чтобы понять. В степи Ишлинак и Скаранак вообще не могли бы разговаривать в таком духе и не хвататься за мечи. Но первое, что Дархан Молот вбивал в твердую черепушку кочевника, когда принимался тренировать тебя — это что здесь нет Скаранаков, Воронаков, Ишлинаков, вы все — просто самодовольные маменькины сынки из одного безликого клочка буйволиного пастбища в жопе мира, а ваши милостивые имперские работодатели презирают вас всех совершенно одинаково. И знаете, что? Они правы, так что оставьте свои вонючие племенные распри у порога и давайте приступим к превращению вас в солдат, так? Да еб вашу мать, перестаньте кивать! Тут у нас такие вопросы зовут риторическими!

Дархан разорвал хватку — Эгар позволил ему — и крепко обнял Драконоборца за плечи.

— Чертовски приятно видеть тебя, Эг. Просто зайди и глянь, с какими идиотами сейчас приходится работать. Посмотрим, пробудит ли это воспоминания.

_ПРОБУДИЛО._

В крепнущем утреннем свете по тренировочному двору вперед и назад двигались пары молодых людей, издавая вопли и громкий стук посоха о посох. Дархан стоял у южной стены, держа в раненой руке кружку горячего бульона. Он жестом указал на своих подопечных.

— Еще месяц, — произнес он задумчиво. — Я полагаю, это максимум, который у меня есть, прежде чем из дворца придет запрос и все они отправятся в Демларашан. Бараки опустошают так быстро, как я успеваю тренировать новичков. Как думаешь, эти успеют подготовиться?

Эгар, опустошив кружку и отставив ее, опустился на корточки, прислонился спиной к стене. Он наблюдал за упражнениями, прищурившись. Кто-то в рядах занимающихся запнулся и уронил посох, а, когда наклонился, чтобы подобрать, противник наткнулся на него. Еще пара рекрутов остановилась, чтобы посмеяться над учиненным беспорядком. Подлетел тренер с нагоняем.

Эгар поскреб недавно выбритый подбородок.

— Тут у нас такие вопросы зовут риторическими?

Дархан отхлебнул их кружки и поморщился.

— Понимаю. Дело вот в чем: региональное командование говорит, что для того, чтобы прорваться, не понадобятся отборные войска — не то чтобы у Джирала были хоть какие-то в запасе со всем этим дерьмом болотных демонов на севере, — так что они возьмут все, что у нас тут есть, всех, кого смогут получить в сжатые сроки. Говорят, это обычный пустынный отряд дебилов-самоубийц, но...  
— Но их будет много.  
— Точно, — Дархан уставился на выравнивающиеся снова ряды рекрутов. — Помнишь пехотинцев-ящеров?

Эгар попытался хохотнуть, но звук застрял у него в горле, будто ржавый.

— Стараюсь забыть.  
— Ага.  
— Да ладно, у них были клыки, и когти, и хвосты, удары которых могли сломать твою гребаную ногу. В этот раз такого не будет, правда?  
— Будем надеяться, что нет, — Дархан допил бульон, выплеснул осадок в грязь тренировочной площадки. — Неважно. Что ты тут делаешь, Эг? Ищешь работу или что-то вроде?  
— Нет, старина, всего лишь информацию.  
— На тему?

Эгар покосился через двор на становящийся все ярче свет. Теперь, когда солнце взошло, а рядом появился другой человек, с которым можно было обсудить его вопрос, новообретенное чувство цели вдруг показалось несколько глуповатым.

— Ты что-нибудь слышал о ком-нибудь из братьев, которые тут берут деньги у Цитадели? В смысле, официально нанимаются. Ливреи, все дела.  
— Цитадели? — Дархан моргнул. — Не думаю. Полагаю, я бы такое запомнил. Не то чтобы святоши в балахонах хорошо относились к нашему народу. В любом случае, где ты такое услыхал?

Эгар неопределенно отмахнулся.

— Слухи ходят. Ты знаешь, как это бывает. Я думал, смогу проверить это, узнать...  
— Узнать что? — он знал, что Дархан смотрит на него вопрошающе. — Что тебе до этого, Эг? Почему тебе не должно быть насрать?

 _И правда, почему?_  
_Давай же, Драконоборец. Дай хоть нить, за которой мог бы следовать степной приятель-мордоворот..._

— Дело в том, Дарх... — медленно и взвешенно, облекая в слова впервые с того момента, как у него появилась идея, и радуясь тому, что все звучит и вполовину не так долбануто, как он думал. — У меня тут халтурка. Работаю телохранителем высокопоставленной придворной, и у нее были кое-какие терки с балахонами. Все случилось в прошлом году, но, кажется, не улеглось до сих пор. Я просто хочу найти тайный способ подобраться поближе, получить информацию или, может, какое-нибудь предупреждение заранее изнутри. Подумал, что другой Махак может понять и пойти мне навстречу.  
— Или нет, — проговорил Дархан, сомневаясь. — Кодексы всех видов и мастей все еще работают, Эг, даже в такие времена. Берешь их деньги — должен за них драться. По крайней мере, тут я все еще учу именно этому.  
— Да, но ебаная Цитадель? — Эгар уставился на своего старого тренера. — Да ладно.

Рядом повисла тишина, вопли и беспорядочный треск посохов отодвинулся по двору. Дархан смотрел на своих людей во все глаза.

— Ты не натыкался на Марнака? — спросил он отстраненно.  
— Натыкался. В прошлом году, в степи, — Эгар хохотнул, чтобы скрыть внезапный укол сожаления. — Старый хмырь, кажется, совсем не меняется.  
— Он не думал вернуться на юг с тобой?  
— Нет, нисколько. Он там счастлив, Дарх, — Эгар не стал рассказывать, что обстоятельства его собственного отбытия из степи не позволили Марнаку выразить свои предпочтения в любом случае. — Думаю, он нашел свое место в мире.

Дархан заворчал.

— Он тебе когда-нибудь рассказывал, что мы дрались на противоположных сторонах в паре битв, в те дни, когда он брал деньги у Лиги? Когда мы оба были молоды?

Эгар не мог припомнить.

— Он никогда о таком не говорил, — легко проговорил он. — К чему ты клонишь?  
— К тому, Эг, что были времена, когда Марнак мог бы убить меня, встреться мы на поле битвы лицом к лицу, и сделал бы это, глазом не моргнув. То же справедливо и в моем случае — Империя оплачивала мои счета, я убивал ее врагов. Я все еще делаю это, если требуется. Если эти враги оказываются Махаками или даже Ишлинак-Махаками — ну, очень жаль, но так уж обстоят дела, — Дархан повернулся к нему и посмотрел со значением. — Не стоит слишком уж полагаться на все эти племенные штуки — вот к чему я веду.

Эгар неспешно поднялся на ноги.

— Звучит как предупреждение, Дарх. Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать?

На мгновение их взгляды столкнулась. Затем Дархан фыркнул, тряхнул головой, ухмыльнулся и поднял голову, все еще улыбаясь.

— Ты долбаный придурок, Драконоборец, вот что я хочу тебе сказать. Ты сам и твои привязанности. Это убьет тебя в такие-то дни. Смотри, пару десятков лет назад мы все были друзьями в огромном человеческом содружестве. А после мы быстро вернулись к убиванию друг друга, Лига и Империя, все как всегда.  
— Не напоминай, Дар. Потому-то я и отправился домой.  
— Да, но теперь ты вернулся. Так что, догадываюсь, там тоже все пошло не так. Как ты надеялся. Жизнь в степи не та, что прежде?

Эгар скривился.

— И не спрашивай.  
— Да, так я и думал. И, как я уже сказал, ты вернулся, а дворец и Цитадель могут на время сцепиться. И что, Эг? Какая, блядь, разница? Политика. Это пройдет, точно как ящеры, как война. Отпусти, забудь, держись подальше, если сможешь. Как минимум, убедись, что ты не окажешься посреди всего этого без оплаты.  
— Мне платят, — Эгар изобразил церемонный поклон в духе Ихелтетского лошадиного клана, соединив пальцы обеих рук так, чтобы получись два плоских кулака на уровне груди. Это было первое, чему они учились как рекруты в военной машине империи. Первая физическая штука, которой их учил Дархан Молот. — Уж столько-то ума ты в меня вбил. Слушай, мне надо идти. Меня ждут клиенты, с которых надо стрясти денег, бордели, которые надо посетить — сам знаешь, как это бывает. Но сделай мне одолжение. Если ты все-таки услышишь что-то про балахонов, нанимающих Махаков, пришли гонца? Меня можно найти на Бульваре Неизъяснимого Божественного, в девяносто первом доме.  
— Да, точно. На Бульваре.  
— Ну, это только временно. Пока я не обзаведусь собственным жильем, понимаешь.  
— Да, блядь, конечно.  
— Серьезно, — Эгар подмигнул. — За мной не заржавеет. Забегу и куплю тебе пива.  
— Да ты мне гребаную бочку купишь, если это реально твой адрес. Ебаный придворный щенок. Выметайся отсюда, пока я не увязался с тобой, узнать, не нужен ли там кто, чтобы кормить их псин или что-то вроде...

Они снова столкнулись кулаками.

— Приятно было повидаться, Дарх. Спасибо за суп.  
— Эй, ты же знаешь: любой мой ученик, который переживает трудные времена, может рассчитывать как минимум на кружку варева.  
— Гостеприимство, достойное наших предков, воистину.  
— Ну, твоих предков — возможно.

Эгар ухмыльнулся, ткнул Дархану непристойный шаманский жест на прощание и пошел. Он дошел до середины двора, все еще посмеиваясь на солнце, когда Дархан окликнул его. Эгар остановился, обернулся, ожидая какой-нибудь похабщины про его племя на прощание.

— Ну?  
— Только что пришло на ум, — голос старого инструктора без усилий долетел до него, перекрыв вопли и треск продолжающейся тренировки с посохами. — Возможно, ты не туда пришел. Если тебе правда так нужно разобраться с этим наймом в Цитадель, почему бы тебе не сходить к Пони Стрингеру? Там та же толпа, что и всегда.

Эгар нахмурился.

— То место? Под Пролетом Черного Народа? Я думал, оно сгорело давным-давно.  
— Так и есть. Его отстроили заново. Уже пару лет как. Теперь оно зовется «Голова Ящера».  
— Ебать оригинально.

Дархан пожал плечами.

— А что поделать? Голова-то у них есть.


	7. Chapter 7

Имперский торговый легат был совсем не впечатлен.

 

 – Когда рабов заковывают в Ихелтете, – презрительно профыркал он, глядя, как серый рассвет медленно наползает на кустарники, – они _остаются_ в кандалах.

 

Поппи Снарл удержалась и не ткнула его кинжалом прямо под хренову аккуратную козлиную бородку. А это было бы так легко: всего-то в два шага пересечь шатер; и легат вряд ли сильно превосходил ее ростом – дюйма на полтора, не больше, и, как большинство имперцев, с которыми она сталкивалась, был манерный и благоухающий, как какой-нибудь трансвестит из района гавани, одержимый иллюзией положения при дворе. Бесполезный кусок дерьма. Он только и делал, что сучился по поводу условий перегона с тех самых пор, как они отбыли, да еще непрерывно трындел о том, насколько лучше все дела делались в Ихелтете – и это уже начинало действовать ей на нервы. Ей не нравились имперцы и их ох-ебать-какие-превосходные манеры и в лучшие времена. А сейчас – даже за вычетом рассвета, бессонной ночи, почти целой вереницы товара мужского пола, который как-то сумел сбежать, или был убит, или ранен так сильно, что уже и не продать было, почти дюжины мертвых или умирающих погонщиков и еще дюжины так и не вернувшихся с холмов – сейчас точно были не лучшие времена.

 

И все же она невероятным усилием воли заставила пальцы не хвататься крепко за рукоять фруктового ножа, которым чистила яблоко на завтрак; удержала мягкую дипломатическую улыбку, приставшую к лицу как макияж. Ей нужна была благосклонность этого человека. Им всем нужна была. Империя не так-то легко разбрасывалась статусами, вроде «Привилегированный поставщик», а Трелейн был не единственным городом Лиги, вступившим в борьбу за положение теперь, когда Либерализация снова открыла торговые пути. _«Веди себя хорошо»_ , – посоветовал ей за праздничной трубкой Слэб Финдрич перед тем, как они отправились в путь. – _«Дай ему почувствовать собственное превосходство, если это заставит его подписать пергамент. Это просто бизнес, смирись»._

 

 _«Да уж, легко тебе говорить»,_ – огрызнулась тогда она. – _«Не тебе придется проторчать рядом с ним в пути полных два месяца»._

 

Финдрич просто пронзил ее взглядом свинцовых глаз. Он не был склонен к театральности.

 

 _«Теперь мы действуем по закону, Поппи»,_ – такое же свинцовое терпение звучало в прокуренном голосе. – _«Так делаются дела»_.

 

Да, так дела и делались. Как будто война вернулась. Ебаные надушенные имперцы торчали вокруг как священники на оргии, пока она и ее мордовороты из Лиги носились, чтобы обуздать побег. Легат-приятель Финдрича и его высококлассные телохранители и пальцем не пошевелили, кроме как для того, чтобы рассмотреть в свете костров, что там у них под ногтями.

 

Они были _настолько_ чертовски выше всего этого!

 

У Поппи рука на ноже чесалась. Она решила удовольствоваться воображением, глубоко вонзила лезвие в яблоко, отрезала блестящий кусок, разжевала и проглотила его.

 

 – Конечно, – мягко произнесла она. – Я буду невероятно благодарна за все, чему смогу научиться у более продвинутых коллег с рынка рабов Ихелтета. Это одна из причин нашего путешествия. Но прямо _сейчас,_ боюсь, мы…

 

Снаружи тента прошаркали сапоги.

 

 – Госпожа?

 – Иргеш, доброе утро. Все наконец-то сошлось?

 

Главный погонщик просунул голову в шатер, красноглазый и задерганный из-за ночной охоты.

 

 – Ммм. Боюсь, нет, госпожа. Восьми все равно не хватает. Тут просто… Тут кое-кто хочет видеть вас.

 – Видеть меня? – она подняла одну подщипанную бровь. – В такую рань? Он из Хинериона?

 – Не уверен, госпожа, – заметив растущее раздражение на ее лице, он поспешно добавил, – но он точно не из простых. Благородный, однозначно.

 

Снарл вздохнула.

 – Что ж, ладно. Скажи ему, что я сейчас выйду. Но если это командир приграничного патруля Хинериона, то он совсем немного катастрофически припозднился.

 – Да, госпожа.

 

Иргеш убрался с видимым облегчением. Снарл отложила яблоко и нож, вытерла руки салфеткой.

 

 – Я послала гонца в Хинерион, когда все это началось, – пробормотала она. – У него была гребаная ночь, чтобы выгнать своих людей за ворота, но он показывается только теперь, когда мы все сделали сами. Иногда я удивляюсь, почему мы вообще платим налоги.

 

Имперский легат почесал подбородок.

 

 – Как я уже неоднократно говорил, достойные торговцы, такие, как вы, не смогут не выиграть от расположения имперских полков вдоль главных торговых путей. Это рука помощи торговле, которую мой Император с радостью протянет, если вы сумеете склонить Ассамблею Лиги в нужную сторону.

 

Снарл глянула на него невыразительно.

 

 – Да, вы правы. Вы уже неоднократно говорили об этом.

 

Она нащупала плащ и набросила его на плечи, коротко посмотрела в крошечное туалетное зеркальце на запекшийся макияж, бессонные глаза и ползущие по лицу признаки возраста… потом раздраженно отмахнулась, плюнула и оставила все как есть. Она вышла в рассвет, позволив легату решать, намерен он идти следом или нет.

 

Похоже, он был намерен. Проходя мимо прогоревших лагерных костров и стоявших на карауле погонщиков, она услышала, как полог снова хлопнул за ее спиной. Сбившиеся в стадо рабы виднелись в сереющем полумраке, благословенно тихие сейчас после всего кавардака, что был ночью. Пришлось избить еще по меньшей мере три иди даже четыре вереницы кроме той, что таким таинственным образом расковалась, потому что новость о побеге распространялась все дальше по каравану. Воссоздав в памяти случившееся, она подумала, что дело могло быть на мази уже какое-то время. Все легко могло вылиться в полномасштабное восстание рабов, как в Парашале в прошлом году.

 

 – Не хватает восьмерых, – сказал легат за ее плечом. – Это сравнительно небольшие потери. Я бы посоветовал отозвать поисковые отряды, свернуть лагерь и не тратить больше драгоценного времени.

 – Нет, – односложно ответила Поппи, крепко сжав губы. Она заметила вновьприбывшего дворянина у шатров рядом с другим костром. Он беседовал с Иргешем и еще горсткой имперцев. Она направилась туда, объяснив свое решение тоном, который только отдаленно напоминал вежливый. – Боюсь, я так не работаю. Я не знаю, как вы справляетесь с подобным в Империи, но мы остаемся здесь и будем здесь до тех пор, пока все беглецы не будут найдены и пересчитаны.

 – Но восемь рабов, госпожа Снарл. Такие небольшие потери – это…

 – _Мои_ потери, господин легат, это большая часть вереницы, с учетом этих восьмерых или без него. И я ничерта не могу поделать по этому поводу. Но зато я могу убедиться, что ничего подобного _никогда больше не произойдет, –_ она почувствовала, что самообладание отказывает ей, ненадолго прикусила язык. – Когда взойдет солнце, мы устроим кое-что показательное. И тогда пойдут слухи на будущее: никто, _ни-кто_ не срывается с цепи ни в одном из моих караванов. А если срывается – ему не жить.

 

Легат пробормотал что-то на тетаннском. Поппи недостаточно хорошо знала этот язык, чтобы разобрать сказанное, но догадывалась, что это было ругательство. Ей было наплевать. Если из Хинериона прислали-таки помощь, у них были хоть какие-то шансы сняться с места сегодня. Если нет, она намеревалась оторвать командиру гарнизона яйца. Она подошла к почти прогоревшему костру, почувствовала слабый прилив тепла, которое тот все еще излучал в рассветном холодке, набрала в грудь воздуха, приготовившись говорить.

 

Вновьприбывший если и заметил ее появление, то вида не подал. Он стоял, отвернувшись, лицом и вытянутыми руками к остаткам костра, очевидно подмерзнув и стараясь хоть немного напитаться теплом. На широких плечах мечника был богатый черный парчовый плащ, а на спине – что-то похожее на кириатский меч в ножнах. Снарл сморгнула, впечатленная помимо воли. Если оружие было подлинным, а не одной из этих дешевых подделок, которые штамповали все кузницы Лиги во время войны, то ее гость и впрямь был из благородных. Никто больше за пределами Империи не мог позволить себе кириатскую сталь, а в свободных городах она была чем-то вроде абсолюта в плане статуса. Даже в самом Трелейне была только горстка людей, которые…

 

 – Здравствуй, Поппи.

 

Она мгновенно замерла. Этот голос… А уж когда гость медленно повернулся к ней лицом…

 

Это лицо.

 

Ей еще в Трелейне говорили, что он изменился. Те, кто видел его, и те, кто утверждал, что видел. Рассказы в основном совпадали: пустоглазый, со шрамом на лице, жутковато-мистический – вот и все черты молодого воина, который отбросил Чешуйчатый Народ от стен города, теперь пожираемого изнутри чем-то, чему и названия не было. Тогда она только усмехалась – все те же россказни, что начинали гулять по поводу любого уличного громилы, болотного выползка или прибрежного пирата, которого Страже только предстояло привлечь к ответственности. Рассуждая логически – всем просто нужно было как-то объяснить себе, почему они позволяли ему повернуться и уйти восвояси. Почему, несмотря ни на что, он продолжал утекать сквозь неуклюжие пальцы служителей закона. Почему людей под началом вечно не хватало, почему охотники за головами не могли справиться с заданием и добраться до него…

 

 _«Жутковато-мистический»_ , – да уж конечно. – _«Чарующий, загадочный и нечеловеческий. Ходит сквозь стены»._

Бред сивой кобылы.

 

 _«Возможно»_ , – согласился Финдрич, когда как-то вечером в начале весны они заговорили об этом. – _«Но что бы там ни было, мы потеряли покровителя-двенда, нашего собственного ходока сквозь стены. И, говорят, именно Рингил его прибил. Слухи такие ходят»._

_«Слухи! Слухи ходят? Слэб, мать твою, не грузи меня! Когда такое было, чтобы толпа НЕ убаюкивала себя сказками и мечтами об исполнении желаний? Ты думаешь, мы могли бы управляться с этими кретинами так, как сейчас, не будь у них мифов, из-за которых по ночам теплее лежать в обнимку у костров?»._

Она знала Рингила Эскиата не хуже любого другого, и не думала, что он стал так уж отличаться от высокомерного хуилы-аристократа, которым всегда был. После лет войны сделался постарше и поспокойнее – возможно, но кто не изменился так же?

 

Теперь, внезапно, встретив его взгляд, она больше не была так уверена.

 

 – Рингил, – сумела она произнести учтиво. – Это _тебя_ мне нужно благодарить за несвоевременное восстание?

 – Нет. Они сами до него додумались.

 

Его голос, не громче шепота, сухо шелестел, а пустые глаза с тем же успехом могли смотреть сквозь нее. Длинные черные волосы он собрал в нетугую косу, а шрам, о котором все говорили, был белоснежным росчерком вдоль челюсти, казалось, специально выставленной для лучшего обзора. В том, как он это делал, чудилось что-то настороженно-оборонительное. И еще он похудел с тех пор, как она видела его в последний раз.

 

 – Что ж, – она выдавила из себя смешок, отвлекая, ища нужный угол. Он пришел в лагерь в одиночку, даже без брони, в одной только одежде. – Признаю: я немного удивлена увидеть тебя здесь, Гил.

 – Да уж, представляю.

 – Ты знаешь, что за твою голову назначена награда?

 

Он кивнул.

 

 – Пятнадцать тысяч флоринов. Братья Силета приходили за ней в прошлом месяце.

 

Где-то в глубине плеч Поппи Снарл зародилась слабая дрожь. В Трелейне цвели и колосились слухи о местонахождении семьи Силета. На улицах шептались, что они ушли куда-то на болота, прячась от Стражи. Или что они сбежали в Парашал с помощью имевшейся у кого-то из кузенов связи в борделе.

 

Или что их сожрали демоны.

 

На улицах говорили о множестве вещей, большую часть которых приходилось многократно просеивать, отделяя от суеверий, благопожеланий и банальной лжи. Но в этом случае просеивание дало сверкающий осколок правды: братьев Силета, самых крутых и страшных из предводителей гаванских шаек, в настоящее время никто не мог отыскать.

 

Она стряхнула эту мысль. На все ушло чуть больше биения сердца.

 

 – Не думаю, что они последние.

 – Скорее всего. Деньги-то большие.

 

В разговор вступил имперский легат.

 

 – Я правильно понимаю: мы тут болтаем с _преступником?_

 

Рингил скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом.

 

 – А вы?..

 – Я не держу ответа перед…

 – Он – кровный интерес Империи, – лаконично ответила Снарл. – А люди, с которыми ты мило болтал, это лично присягнувшая ему охрана. А теперь серьезно – возможно, тебе все-таки стоит сказать мне, что ты здесь делаешь.

 

На нее снова уставились пустые глаза.

 

 – Разве ты не догадываешься?

 – Нет, – она снова подавила слабую дрожь, нащупала поводья своего гнева. – Если честно, Гил, до сих пор я думала, что ты уполз обратно в тот городишко в горах жопомирья, который спас во время войны. Ну, знаешь, тот, где люди  до сих пор считают тебя героем и не возражают, если ты трахаешь их сыновей.

 – О, Поппи, возражают, и еще как, – слабая улыбка. – Даже там, даже при том, что обязаны мне жизнями, _возражают._ Но что они могут с этим поделать? Сыновей нельзя контролировать так же, как дочерей. Их не запрешь дома, не изобьешь в тряпки, как собственную жену… По крайней мере, с тех пор, как им исполнится пятнадцать – слишком много шансов получить по голове в ответ.

 – У них в этом… Висельном Ущелье… что, нет клетки?

 – В Висельных Водах. Ущелье чуть ниже города. И да, там была клетка. Висела ровнехонько посреди городской площади, – лицо Рингила отвердело. – Вот только в первое же свое лето в городе я срубил ее.

 

Ненадолго воцарилось молчание. Иргеш и имперские телохранители обменялись взглядами. Казалось, все чего-то ждут.

 

 – Как… пылко с твоей стороны, – наконец произнесла Снарл. – Думаю, мне нечему удивляться. Но ты до сих пор не ответил на мой воп…

 – Я пришел убить тебя, Поппи.

 

И тишина накатила ревущим прибоем, обернулась вокруг Рингила, вызывая головокружение, лихорадочное напряжение, резко отделяя от мира. Аккуратно подбритый рот легата приоткрылся в шоке, имперские солдаты – _сколько же их? Сосчитай – раз, два, три, четыре –_ незаметно переместили руки на рукояти мечей. Иргеш, успевший отойти, оказался меньшей угрозой, судя по позе, зато был куда более насторожен с тех пор, как понял, что хозяйка напряглась, разглядев, кто же зашел на огонек. Все это встало на свои места как кусочки собранной мозаики – жар умирающего костра за спиной Рингила, его перемещения, позволившие занять такую позицию; мужчины и то, что они несомненно собирались сделать в следующие несколько секунд и – где-то за пределами всего этого – голос Ситлоу в соленой черной пустоте, эхом отражающийся от камней прибрежных скал.

 

_Я вижу то, что было явлено акия, Гил. Я вижу, чем ты можешь стать, если только позволишь себе._

Он увидел сигнал легата – едва заметный, как подергивание пальца, но для его органов чувств вопящий громко, как смерть на поле боя; услышал, как скрежещут чуть выдвигаемые из ножен мечи вокруг него; почувствовал, что битва разгорается пламенем, в которое плеснули масла.

 

Он отпустил себя.

 

Кинжал из драконьего зуба, скользнувший из левого рукава в ладонь, – он перехватил его лезвием вниз, – уже вращался; правая рука вскинулась вверх мимо уха, чтобы нащупать рукоять Вранодруга за плечом. Она, шершавая, казалось, сама бросилась в подставленную ладонь, подтолкнула его с готовностью. Ножны кириатской работы разошлись вдоль, освободили Вранодруга, повинуясь движению.

 

Имперцы тоже обнажили оружие.

 

Он упал на колено, даже не задумавшись над движением – похоже было, что разворачивающаяся буря силы швырнула его вниз. Краем сознания он отметил, как кавалерийская сабля косой просвистела над головой. Казалось, Гил раскрылся в стороны от средней линии грудной клетки: драконий зуб отправился влево, в бедро ближайшего имперца, Вранодруг вправо, под удар сабли. Похоже было, что он рубанул мужчину где-то между горлом и животом – Гил двигался слишком быстро для того, чтобы заметить или придать этому значение.

 

Крики.

 

_И где-то – смех Ситлоу…_

Он оставил кинжал, где пришлось, поднялся из своей низкой стойки, перехватил Вранодруга обеими руками и сменил защиту. Отразив пару клинков краем лезвия, он сделал несколько шагов по полю боя. Кириатская сталь снова лизнула воздух нетерпеливо, чиркнула поперек лба Иргеша, и надсмотрщик отшатнулся, подвывая, пока кровь заливала его лицо. Это был росчерк самым кончиком меча, не смертельный, даже не слишком травмирующий, но в шумном, залитом красным хаосе момента Иргеш не мог знать этого – да у него и не было шансов додуматься. Рингил блокировал очередное имперское лезвие, приблизился рывком и подцепил ноги противника своей ногой. Он хорошенько подсек, и мужчина упал спиной вперед в дымящиеся угли кострища, принялся выть и кататься, пока его одежда пылала в дюжине мест разом. Рингил приблизился к Иргешу, пробил неуклюжий блок саблей и пронзил его кишки, провернул лезвие и рванул наружу. Надсмотрщик издал новый звук, низкий и скрежещущий, а Вранодруг высвободился с выплеском крови и того, что там Иргеш ел на завтрак.

 

Рингил развернулся, рыча. Это был тот же звук, с которым боевые коты Ихелтета бросались на врага. Капли крови зависли в воздухе, разлетаясь от колеблющейся дуги кириатской стали, мелкие, как летний дождик.

 

Имперцы отшатнулись, стараясь оказаться подальше от той твари, что оказалась среди них.

 

Один лежал, мертвый, или умирающий, или просто в шоке от первого рубящего движения поперек груди – кости Вранодругу нравились примерно так же, как плоть, и даже сам Рингил не смог бы сказать, насколько глубок порез. Другие были не в лучшем состоянии – один вопил и катался по кострищу, пытаясь выбраться, второй пытался встать ровно с кинжалом в ноге. Единственный пока оставался цел, и Рингил пошел к нему.

 

Но они были имперскими солдатами, членами высокопоставленного почетного караула. Они были слеплены из куда более крутого теста, чем погонщики Снарл – и уж точно не из того, чего ожидал Рингил. Тот, что был в кострище, вывернулся наконец из накидки, выкатился и скоро должен был подняться на ноги. Тот, кого он ткнул кинжалом, неуверенно тянулся вниз, глядя на Рингила голодными глазами. До сих пор целый солдат шагнул вперед, прикрывая товарища, и отразил атаку Рингила. Мечи мерзко скрежетнули, столкнувшись. Раненый солдат взялся за книжал из драконьего зуба и вырвал его из собственной плоти, издав единственный сдавленный рык. Он выпрямился, все еще показывая зубы в диком оскале, и рванулся в бой.

 

_Твою-то мать._

Краем глаза Рингил заметил Поппи Снарл, которая выглядывала в караване сжавшихся рабов своих людей.

 

Увидел, как ее глаза изумленно распахнулись.

 

Нет времени. Он встретил двух имперцев зигзагообразным взмахом лезвия, отразив оба клинка и получив росчерк по ребрам на сдачу – если раненая нога и мешала вояке, он этого не показывал. Рингил злобно пнул его в ответ, целясь в колено, промазал и не стал рисковать потерей равновесия или временем, которое понадобилось бы на повтор. Он уклонился, заметил размытый силуэт обожженного имперца, подбирающегося сбоку, и обернулся, чтобы отразить нападение.

 

Едва успел.

 

Вранодруг встретил удар так, словно был живым, принял натиск на себя. Меч запел, дрожа, сталь нападающего отразилась от него, отведя сильный удар на пару жизненно важных дюймов. Рингил отклонился, инстинктивно взмахнул рукой, цепляясь за что-то – фибулу на тунике, жесткий край одежды – и дернул, лишая противника равновесия. Имперец проскочил мимо, спотыкаясь. Рингил подставил ему подножку, свалил наземь. Времени добивать его Вранодругом не было – другие уже подступали – так что Гил удовольствовался скользящим ударом по голове лежащего солдата…

 

…почувствовал каким-то образом стремительное движение стали на уровне головы позади…

 

…неловко отскочил в сторону поверх распростертого тела и прямо под летящим имперским клинком. Он ощутил прикосновение к косе, взмах заплетенных волос, прохладный ветерок от лезвия, проходящего мимо. Гил кое-как приземлился, перевел дух, только наполовину веря в то, что его голова все еще на плечах…

 

…и взметнулся в защитную стойку, натянуто ухмыляясь тому, как далеко он зашел.

 

Оставшиеся два имперца приблизились. Тело павшего товарища замедлило их, но за их спинами легат сумел наконец-то обнажить собственный меч и держал его не совсем уж неумело. А Поппи Снарл стояла на коленях в грязи рядом с Иргешем, подбирая его оружие. Рингил почувствовал, как баланс смещается, как то, что он успел запланировать, ускользает, как…

 

Что-то черное, как ворон, пронеслось мимо.

 

Как мамаша, шиканьем успокаивающая расшалившихся мальчишек, только невероятно быстрое. Воздух позади него зарябил, и двое солдат остановились, внезапно пронзенные стрелами с черным оперением. Горло и глаз, грудь и живот.

 

Ребята Эрила, к бабке не ходи.

 

_Да уж – они явно не торопились._

Имперцы дернулись, булькнули и осели на землю с выдохом и взметнувшейся вокруг пылью, мертвые или достаточно близкие к этому состоянию для того, чтобы разница не имела никакого значения. Мужчина под ногами Рингила застонал и содрогнулся, но никакого намерения подняться не проявил.

 

Рингил выдохнул, осмотрелся, оценивая победу.

 

Легат вцепился в меч, неуверенно выставив его защитным жестом перед собой. Поппи Снарл все еще сидела возле убитого погонщика, недоумевающе глядя на происходящее. А сквозь море сгрудившихся рабов шли люди Эрила. Они были одеты в захваченные накидки погонщиков, которых убили ночью, или тряпье рабов, под которых маскировались, пробираясь в  лагерь. При себе у них было великое разнообразие оружия, собственного или украденного, в том числе, по меньшей мере, полдюжины изогнутых луков, настороженно натянутых до полуготовности. Эрил собственной персоной вел сжимающийся круг,  держа в каждой руке по окровавленному ножу, и на его лице виднелись парные мазки крови, оставшиеся от рукопашной.

 

Рингил ловко перешагнул через того, кого раньше ударил в голову, затем, проходя мимо, пнул Снарл, заставив растянуться в грязи, и прижал острие Вранодруга к горлу легата.

 

 – Брось, – предложил он.

 

Меч выскользнул из пальцев легата. Рингил опустил Вранодруга и подождал, пока люди Эрила подойдут поближе. Он поймал взгляд Поппи Снарл, все еще лежавшей на земле, и поразился короткой вспышке ненависти, которую она все еще порождала в нем.

 

Налившись кровью от облегчения, имперский легат решил высказаться.

 

 – Это… это _возмутительно._ Вы хоть представляете себе, _кто я такой?_

 

Рингил обернулся к Эрилу.

 

 – Ну? Представляем ли мы себе, кто он такой?

 

Боец Болотного Братства пожал плечами.

 

 – Какой-то имперский торговый хуй?

 – _Для ваших соотечественников я – легат, уполномоченный лично Императором Ихелтета!_

 

Рингил кивнул.

 

 – К несчастью, так и есть. Видишь брошь на плече? Ихелтетский знак дипломата. И я готов поставить на то, что у него есть…

 

Он схватил легата за руку.

 

 – Ага, и перстень тоже, – он с отвращением отпустил руку легата. – Это последний гребаный раз, когда я доверяю шпионам братства проводить разведку за меня.

 

Эрил выглядел смущенным. За те месяцы, что они шли по следу работорговцев из Трелейна, он делал все возможное для того, чтобы Болотное Братство было полезно Рингилу, но само Братство не слишком-то помогало ему в этом. В конечном итоге, если оставить в стороне всю эту чушь о верных сыновьях свободных городов, они были преступниками, которые пытались добиться уважения выше по реке, так что террористические выходки Рингила были для них не удобнее, чем для работорговцев. А Эрил, если не брать в расчет долг крови, был бойцом среднего звена, который действовал в одиночку, в опасной ситуации и с весьма ограниченными ресурсами.

 

_Честно говоря, удивительно, что это продлилось хотя бы столько._

_Ну – ты все-таки спас ему жизнь._

Рингил вздохнул и обвел все вокруг мрачным взглядом. На востоке уже окреп дневной свет, вливая первые бледные цвета в песчаную почву внизу и очертания деревьев на горизонте. Ночь съежилась до выцветающих ошметков тьмы на западе, и, казалось, все вокруг – тысячи глаз рабов и их новых спасителей – все смотрело на него.

 

Имперский легат. Зашибись.

 

 – Может быть теперь, – продолжил бушевать легат, – вы осознаете фатальность вашей ошибки.

 – Никакой ошибки нет, – сказал ему Рингил.

 

Поппи Снарл вздернули на ноги и держали, скрутив руки за спиной, чтобы Рингил мог ее осмотреть. В процессе ее успели высмеять и облапать – возраст был милосерден к Снарл, что не удивляло, учитывая ее доходы от Либерализации и новой торговли. У нее все еще по-молодому блестели волосы и глаза, все еще сохранялась суровая красота лица, да и приятные изгибы были во всех нужных местах. Наиболее очевидные места уже хватали и сжимали. Кто-то – трудно было уследить за людьми, нанятыми Эрилом… Бантир, что ли? Или Хенгис? – подобрал из грязи принадлежавший Рингилу кинжал из драконьего зуба и поднес, протерев дочиста. Он с уважением поклонился и протянул оружие. Рингил благодарно кивнул, убрал его.

 

Снарл ударила головой одного из пленителей, заставив его пошатнуться, а остальных – шумно рассмеяться.

 

 – А эта с характером!

 – Это пройдет. Ее всего-то надо хорошенько разложить.

 – В очередь, парни. Вы не…

 

Они притихли, когда подошел Рингил, все еще держа Вранодруга в руке. Снарл выскалилась ему навстречу.

 

 – Что, мать твою, ты творишь, Гил?

 

Он задумался на мгновение.

 

 – Я – только посланник. Имя «Шерин» тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?

 – О, _ради_ Хойрана! Слэб сказал, что ты… – Снарл снова метнулась между удерживавших ее мужчин. – Это что, все действительно из-за какой-то твоей ноющей идиотки-кузины? Ты знаешь, когда Финдрич сказал мне об этом, я не поверила. Я сказала, что ты слишком, мать твою, умен для этого дерьма. Дело просто _обязано_ было быть в чем-то другом. Что за херня случилась с тобой, Гил? Раньше ты был _игроком._

 

Рингил врезал ей по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. Кто-то из мужчин издал подбадривающий возглас низким голосом. Гилу стало как-то неопределенно худо.

 

\- Поппи, я задал тебе вопрос.

 

Она уже поняла, к чему все идет, знала, что все ее карты сыграны. Чистое, закаленное улицей неповиновение обострило ее черты. Она плюнула в сторону Гила красным – должно быть, удар рассек что-то у нее во рту; улыбнулась ужасающей улыбкой черепа самой смерти.

 

 – А _ты_ как думаешь, герой? Думаешь, я помню каждого говенного раба, которого покупаю, каждого безнадежного должника, выпнутого с аукциона в сети?

 – Этот конкретный говенный раб был моей кузиной.

 – И что, блядь? Ты хочешь думать, что я лично присутствовала при том,  как ее сломали? Повзрослей, Гил, мать твою. Это бизнес. Думаешь, мне _есть дело?_

Рингил вспомнил, где и как он наконец нашел Шерин. Вспомнил, что с ней сделали.

 

Он заглянул в глаза Поппи Снарл и не увидел ничего, с чем можно было бы бороться.

 

 – Заберите ее, – деревянным голосом сказал он. – Делайте что хотите.  Но она должна остаться в живых.

 

Мужчины одобрительно взревели. Рингил заставил себя стоять и смотреть, как они тащат ее, обдирают с нее надорванную ранее одежду. Поппи забилась в их руках, издав низкий горловой рык. Грудь, вывалившуюся на свободу, тут же схватили и укусили как спелый фрукт. Снарл взвыла от ярости. Кто-то рывком раздвинул ей ноги, вломился между них. Снова раздался вопль, на этот раз со всхлипами, и снова мужчины, которые все видели и слышали, отозвались хоровым улюлюканьем. Затем они унесли ее подальше и сомкнулись вокруг, налетев как крысы на гниющее мясо.

 

Он стоял. Он стоял и смотрел.

 

 – Хенгис, – внезапно он ожил, шевельнулся и схватил Хенгиса за руку как раз когда тот проходил мимо, чтобы присоединиться к изнасилованию. – _Хенгис._

 – Дженгтир, мой господин.

 – Дженгтир, – он резко кивнул. – Я серьезно. Если она умрет, тот, кто будет в этом виновен, последует за ней.

 – Конечно, господин, не волнуйтесь. Я прослежу за этим. У меня легкая рука, правда.

 

Дженгтир ухмыльнулся, высвободился и отбыл.

 

Рингил отвернулся от кипящего хаоса мужчин, валящихся на землю, и женщины, которую он им отдал. Он хотел утереть лицо рукой, но не решился на жест. Легат уставился на него выпученными глазами.

 

 – На что ты, блядь, смотришь? – рыкнул он.

 – Ты не можешь так поступать, – имперец прошептал это на тетаннском, вполне возможно, даже не подозревая, что вообще говорит вслух. – Император обязательно…

 – Обязательно _что?_ – Рингил тоже сменил язык, шагнул к легату и ударил его в рот рукоятью Вранодруга. От силы удара имперец упал на спину, и Рингил воздвигся над ним, перекрикивая шум, доносившийся из-за спины. – _Что_ он обязательно? _Скажи мне, что сделает твой ебаный Император?_

Легат поднес руку к разбитому рту, отнял ее, окровавленную, уставился на сбегающую с пальцев красную капель. Рингил опустился рядом с ним на корточки, понизил голос до негромкого скрежещущего шепота.

 

 – Если я хоть что-нибудь знаю об этом уебке Джирале Кимране, все, что он сделает, дознавшись, – это превратит историю в часть какой-нибудь постановки в своем гаремном театре, а потом будет сидеть, откинувшись на спинку трона, и смотреть, пока не заведется достаточно, чтобы присоединиться. Но я бы не волновался на этот счет на вашем месте, ваше превосходительство, это будет уже не ваша проблема.

 

Позади них Поппи Снарл закричала и разрыдалась, а мужчины, насиловавшие ее, взревели от яростного восторга. Легат услышал, уставился на Рингила так, словно тот был какой-то тварью, призванной и явившейся сквозь трещину в земной коре. Он попытался отползти подальше от резкого лица со шрамом и того, что разглядел в нем, но плащ оказался под ним и не давал сдвинуться с места – каблуки сапог соскальзывали по шелку.

 

 – Что ты… – бормотал он, окостенев от ужаса. – Что ты, по-твоему… что ты делаешь?

 

Рингил, не берясь за Вранодруга, вытряхнул из рукава кинжал из драконьего зуба. Он жестко взял легата за волосы свободной рукой, сильно потянул, заставляя откинуть голову; наклонился ближе – так близко, что мог почувствовать кислое от ужаса дыхание, достаточно близко, чтобы одарить поцелуем…

 

 – Я отменяю рабство, – сказал он.

 

И перерезал имперцу горло.


End file.
